Mon robot bien aimé
by NyanmaruYuuki
Summary: Cela fait un an que les monstres vivent à la surface auprès des humains et rien ne semble avoir changé. Cependant, un monstre manque souvent à l'appel suite à sa carrière qui lui demande énormément de temps. Peut-être que grâce à cette fête, Papyrus arrivera enfin à se rapprocher de Mettaton ? [Papyrus x Mettaton] [Demande de Chaara. Dreemurr. FR]
1. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 1) Retrouvailles**

Cela fait maintenant un an que tout ceci a pris fin. Un an que les monstres vivent désormais à la surface auprès des humains, comme si la guerre entre les deux races n'avaient jamais existé. Il faut dire que Frisk a pris son rôle d'ambassadrice très au sérieux : en quelques jours à peine elle avait réussi à convaincre le gouvernement de laisser une seconde chance au peuple de l'Underground. C'est donc non sans mal qu'elle a réussi à négocier avec ceux de son espèce pour que les monstres puissent réintégrer la société. Il faut dire que c'était assez difficile au début : c'était dur de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser la magie pour simplement faire ses courses et ce genre de chose. C'est vrai que les monstres vivent grâce à la magie : dans l'Underground, leur quotidien était fait de magie, mais à présent, ils doivent tous se réhabituer à un nouveau système : un système sans la moindre trace de magie. Il y a d'ailleurs eu plusieurs plaintes à propos de ça, comme quoi un monstre utilise la magie dans des lieux inappropriés, mais souvent, Frisk réussissait à trouver un terrain d'entente. Il faut dire que son rôle d'ambassadrice lui prend énormément de temps, et elle n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que de renoncer à voir ses amis.

D'ailleurs, ils ont tous réussit à garder contact tant bien que mal. Un quartier pour accueillir les monstres a d'ailleurs été spécialement crée, et grâce à ça ils se voient tous fréquemment. Dans une petite rue, nous pouvons retrouver aisément la maison de Toriel et Asgore, qui se sont finalement réconciliés, voisinant celle des deux frères squelettes, que Sans a directement téléporté depuis l'Underground, et un peu plus loin nous pouvons retrouver la maison d'Undyne et Alphys. Pour ce qui est de Mettaton, c'est le seul qui est trop occupé pour voir ses amis : il faut dire qu'une grande carrière auprès des humains s'offre à lui, et il ne peut certainement pas laisser passer cette chance. En ce qui concerne les autres, ils s'en sortent tous assez bien : Toriel a finalement ouvert sa propre école où elle accueille joyeusement humains et monstres Asgore s'est livré à sa passion qu'est le jardinage et s'occupe des espaces verts de l'école Undyne est devenue policière, mais durant son temps libre, c'est avec plaisir qu'elle rejoint Papyrus pour cuisiner avec lui. Le jeune squelette cherche d'ailleurs un restaurant qui aurait besoin de l'aide d'un grand chef, mais en attendant, Undyne a accepté de le prendre sous son aile dans la police. Quant à Sans, il s'est replongé dans la science et rejoint le laboratoire d'Alphys lorsque l'envie lui chante.

Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial : puisque cela fait un an exactement qu'ils sont tous ici, Papyrus a décidé d'organiser une fête chez lui pour célébrer ça, et évidemment, c'est lui qui cuisine. Tout semble réunit pour passer une bonne soirée : tout le monde est disponible, même Frisk et Mettaton qui se sont libérés spécialement pour l'occasion Sans n'a pas encore fait de blague stupide depuis le début de la journée la sauce pour les spaghettis est encore meilleure que d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?

Après avoir gouté une énième fois sa sauce qu'il décrit comme succulente, Papyrus décide enfin de quitter son tablier et la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. Le jeune squelette pose son regard sur son grand frère qui est endormit dans le canapé. Il s'approche donc du sofa, fronce les sourcils et place ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Sans ! Réveille-toi sac d'os paresseux ! Nos invités vont bientôt arriver ! Le plus vieux grommelle un peu avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

-Heh relax bro', tu prends ça vraiment trop à cœur…

-Absolument pas ! Nous devons simplement être convenables pour les recevoir comme il se doit ! Qu'est-ce que va penser Frisk si elle remarque que nous n'avons aucune organisation… Il regarde par la fenêtre d'un air attristé, ce qui amuse son frère qui se redresse pour s'assoir au bord du canapé.

-Welp, je pense qu'elle sera juste amusée de voir que rien n'a changé malgré le fait qu'un an se soit écoulé. Il s'étire tout en baillant bruyamment.

-Peu importe, dépêche-toi d'aller te changer ! Même après tout ce temps ta veste sent encore le hot-dog et le ketchup… Une grimace lui échappe.

-Heh, on peut dire qu'elle-

-Ne pense même pas à- !

-Temps-peste~

-Tu viens officiellement de ruiner ma soirée Sans ! » Après un ultime rire de la part du plus vieux, ce dernier décide de se téléporter directement dans sa chambre lorsqu'il entend frapper à la porte. Papyrus se dirige déjà joyeusement vers la porte qu'il ouvre rapidement. Lorsque son regard se pose sur le visage souriant de Frisk, des larmes lui viennent immédiatement aux orbites et il ne peut s'empêcher de la prendre fermement dans ses bras.

« Humaine Frisk ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! La jeune fille rit joyeusement.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Papy'. Le jeune squelette la repose enfin en sol et referme la porte après l'avoir invité à entrer.

-Wowie ! Tu n'as absolument pas changé ! Mis à part tes vêtements ! Et tes cheveux ! Et ta taille !

-Haha, toi en revanche tu n'as vraiment pas chan-… Euh… Ca sent pas un peu le brulé là ?... Paniqué, Papyrus s'oriente rapidement vers la cuisine vers laquelle il part en courant et en hurlant.

-Mes spaghettis ! » Frisk le suit du regard en riant de plus bel avant que son attention ne se dirige vers l'étage supérieur. Elle observe la porte de la chambre de Sans s'ouvrir doucement, et le sourire maladif du squelette la fait sourire en retour. Lui non plus il n'a pas changé en un an n'est-ce pas ? Toujours avec sa veste, son t-shirt, son short et ses pantoufles apparemment. Il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps pour qu'il se téléporte pour atterrir devant elle.

« Quoi d'neuf gamine ? Ça fait un bail huh. L'humaine n'attend pas plus longtemps pour prendre le squelette dans ses bras. Ce dernier, surprit aux premiers abords, finit par se détendre avant de la prendre lui aussi dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Sans…

-Heh… Tu m'as manqué aussi Frisk…

-Tout va bien, le Grand Papyrus a réussi à-… Sans ! Il me semblait t'avoir dit de te changer ! Les deux amis se relâchent pour s'orienter vers le plus grand squelette.

-Mais je me suis changé frérot. L'autre croise ses bras contre son torse.

-Oh vraiment ?…

-Ouais, j'me suis changé les idées~ Le sérieux de Papyrus qui s'efforce à garder son sang-froid fait mourir de rire la jeune humaine, au grand désespoir du plus jeune des deux frères.

-Ne l'encourage pas ! » Sans et Frisk s'observent d'un petit regard complice pendant que Papyrus cache son visage avec ses deux mains. Cependant, il retrouve rapidement le sourire lorsqu'il entend frapper à nouveau. Il se dirige rapidement vers la porte qu'il ouvre doucement avant d'accueillir les deux couples : Undyne et Alphys ainsi que Toriel et Asgore. Ils gagnent rapidement le salon pour saluer Frisk chaleureusement, puisque cela fait tout de même un an qu'ils n'ont plus aucune nouvelle de l'humaine. Toujours auprès de cette dernière, Sans finit par remarquer que son frère reste un peu à l'écart, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Après quelques blagues, il décide de délaisser ses amis pour rejoindre son petit frère.

« Tout va bien frangin ? Il pose un regard soucieux sur le plus jeune qui soupire.

-J'espère que Mettaton aussi va nous rejoindre… Il nous avait dit qu'il viendrait, mais je suis sûr qu'il va avoir un empêchement de dernière minute… En même temps… Ça doit être compliqué de travailler dans le milieu du spectacle, pas vrai ?...

-Nah, t'en fais pas bro', je suis sûr qu'il va arriver. Le plus petit hausse les épaules. Tu sais comment il est non ? Il va certainement arriver à la dernière minute pour faire une entrée fracassante et dramatique pour se faire remarquer. Les paroles de son grand frère redonne peu à peu le sourire à Papyrus qui pose son regard sur Sans.

-C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Heh… Qu'est-ce que je disais. » Le plus vieux squelette indique du menton la fenêtre, et lorsque le plus grand relève la tête, c'est avec joie qu'il pose son regard sur Mettaton qui les salue joyeusement. Papyrus ne tarde pas à délaisser son frère pour aller ouvrir la porte au robot qui n'attend pas pour se faire remarquer de tous. Si tout le monde semble réceptif et heureux de retrouver leur star, Sans voit d'un mauvais œil le comportement de l'androïde. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais réellement apprécié ce type, que ça soit ici ou bien dans l'Underground. Bien. La soirée va enfin pouvoir commencer.


	2. Tension

**Chapitre 2) Tension**

En tant qu'hôte appliqué, Papyrus ne tarde pas à servir rapidement à boire à tout le monde tandis qu'une bonne ambiance domine la pièce. Les invités sont tous agglutinés autour de Frisk pour la noyer sous les questions : est-ce que le rôle d'ambassadrice n'est pas trop dur à supporter ? Comment est sa relation avec les autres humains ? Est-ce que ces derniers sont gentils avec elle ? Et bien sûr, si l'humaine se retrouve un jour en difficulté, ils se sont tous portés volontaire pour lui venir en aide. Cette dernière s'est contentée de rire joyeuse, ravie à l'idée de retrouver cette bonne humeur nostalgique qu'elle éprouvée autrefois dans l'Underground.

Après quelques minutes passés à prendre des nouvelles de l'humaine, les conversations classiques ont reprises tandis que Mettaton fait de son mieux pour être au centre du monde. Papyrus rejoint discrètement son frère auprès duquel il s'accroupit pour lui murmurer.

« Prépare-toi Sans, il est l'heure du fabuleux discours du Grand Papyrus ! » Le plus petit squelette se contente d'hausser un sourcil vers son frère qui se redresse pour éclaircir sa voix bruyamment afin d'attirer l'attention vers lui… mais ça n'a pas l'air de réellement fonctionner. Papyrus baisse la tête déçu, mais en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouve à léviter dans les airs entouré par une aura bleue. Son cri de surprise oriente tout le monde vers lui tandis qu'il baisse la tête vers son grand frère.

« Sans ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Repose-moi par terre !

-Heh, pour ce genre de discours il faut prendre les gens de haut non ? Le plus jeune squelette affiche désormais une mine blasée, mais peu importe, au moins, maintenant il a l'attention qu'il voulait.

-Ahem ! Humaine Frisk ! Aujourd'hui cela fait un an jour pour jour que nous avons quitté l'Underground grâce à toi et je t'en remercie ! J'ai enfin pu réaliser mon rêve qui était de conduire une véritable voiture rouge à la surface ! Même si après nous avons fini au poste de police avec Undyne…

-Welp, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée 'd'essayer' la voiture d'un inconnu sans sa permission…

-Tait-toi Sans ! Ne m'interromps pas ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que tu es une amie géniale et que le Grand Papyrus ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! J'espère du plus profond de mon âme que nous pourrons passer du temps comme avant et que ton devoir d'ambassadrice ne va pas t'éloigner de nous ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! » Ils sourient tous, touchés par l'intervention du plus jeune des deux frères qui regagne doucement la terre ferme, et Frisk ne tarde pas à courir vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure doucement qu'elle ne les abandonnera jamais, et cette remarque fait sourire le grand squelette qui ébouriffe délicatement la chevelure de l'humaine. Puis après un certain temps, une idée traverse l'esprit de Papyrus qui se redresse énergiquement tout en pointant son index vers le haut.

« Et si nous faisions tous un discours aussi grand que ma personne pour remercier Frisk ? Qu'en penses-tu Humaine ? La jeune fille ricane silencieusement.

-Mais non Papy' vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, vous ne me devez rien.

-Et puis on n'est pas tous aussi fort que toi pour les discours bro'. Le concerné adopte une position qu'il juge cool pour témoigner de sa fierté.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Il est vrai que personne ne peut rivaliser avec le pouvoir de l'amitié du Grand Papyrus ! Tandis qu'ils rient tous joyeusement, Mettaton saisit la capuche de Sans pour l'éloigner de Papyrus et Frisk afin de prendre sa place. Le robot ne tarde pas à adopter une position dramatique pendant que les orbites du petit squelette se vident.

-Voyons darling, nous savons tous que _je_ suis la star ici, n'est-ce pas ?~ L'androïde se rapproche dangereusement du jeune squelette sous le regard sévère de son grand frère.

-B-Bien sûr Mettaton ! Personne n'a remit ça en cause… Ce dernier lance un sourire presque charmeur au squelette qui commence à rougir tandis que Sans cherche une solution pour mettre un terme à ce spectacle ridicule.

-Heh Paps', ils en sont où les spaghettis au fait ? » En une fraction de seconde, Papyrus repart en courant en cuisine pour aller s'assurer que tout va bien pendant que dans le salon, Mettaton lance un regard mauvais au petit squelette qui ne se gêne pas pour lui rendre un regard similaire. La tension est palpable dans la pièce, et Frisk l'a très bien remarqué. Elle décide donc de s'approcher de Sans qu'elle tire légèrement par le bras.

« V-Vient Sans, on va déjà s'assoir… Tous les monstres observent le concerné rester immobile à défier du regard l'androïde. Puis il finit par soupirer avant de dévier son regard d'un simple battement de paupière.

-Ca marche… » Ils décident donc de tous aller prendre place, sauf Mettaton qui reste un instant à l'écart, autour de la table soigneusement préparée par Papyrus la veille. A la table, Sans décide de s'installer le dernier pour être sûr que son frère ne finira pas à côté de ce robot de malheur. Il regarde un instant par-dessus son épaule pour observer ce dernier avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses amis autours de lui. Un nouveau soupire lui échappe : pourquoi vouloir créer des conflits maintenant ? Cette fête a été organisée pour célébrer leur liberté et pour retrouver Frisk… ça serait vraiment malvenu de sa part de gâcher l'ambiance à cause d'un foutu robot. Et puis… ça ne va durer qu'une soirée : lorsque la fête sera terminée, il retournera vaguer à ses occupations de star et tout redeviendra normal.

Dans la cuisine, bien loin de se douter de tout ça, Papyrus veille soigneusement sur sa sauce tandis qu'il remet à cuire des spaghettis pour la troisième fois maintenant. Puis il se met à repenser sur ce qu'il s'est passé précédemment avec Mettaton : il était tellement proche de lui… et son sourire était si beau… et ses yeux qui le dévoraient du regard… Le jeune squelette secoue rapidement la tête pour retirer toutes ces pensées de son esprit pour rester concentrer sur sa cuisine. Cependant, il sent malgré tout son visage rougir lorsqu'il repense à tout ça…

« Papy darling~ Tout va bien ? Le concerné frôle presque la crise cardiaque lorsque la voix de Mettaton dans son dos le sort de ses pensées. Il se retourne donc précipitamment pour poser son regard sur le robot qui reste sur le seuil de la porte.

-Oh euh… Oui oui ! Tout va très bien ! Nyeh Heh… Il se gratte nerveusement l'arrière du crâne tandis que l'androïde pénètre dans la pièce pour le rejoindre.

-Tu es sûr ? Ton visage est tout rouge tu sais… Papyrus rit nerveusement.

-Eh bien… Ca donne chaud de rester aux fourneaux pour préparer un plat digne de ce nom !... Bien loin d'être crédule, le robot hausse un sourcil avant qu'un petit sourire mesquin prenne place sur son visage. Il recommence donc à se rapprocher dangereusement du squelette, comme il a pu le faire précédemment.

-Tu es certain qu'il n'y a que ta cuisine qui te préoccupe darling ?~ Quelques gouttes de sueurs paraissent sur le crâne de Papyrus.

-E-Evidemment… Quoi d'autre pourrait me perturber ?... Nyeh Heh Heh…

-Ou peut-être… qui d'autre~ Le jeune squelette dévie son regard et réussit tant bien que mal à se défaire de l'emprise de l'androïde qui observe d'un regard amusé l'attitude de son ami qui se remet face à ses casseroles.

-W-Wowie ! Les spaghettis sont bientôt prêt !... Il entend Mettaton ricaner doucement dans son dos tandis que ce dernier s'éloigne lentement.

-Parfait, les autres commençaient à avoir faim. » Puis lorsque Papyrus regarde par-dessus son épaule, il remarque que le robot a quitté la pièce. Il ne peut retenir un soupire de soulagement tandis que les battements de son âme reprennent un rythme normal. Bon, il ne peut pas se voiler la face plus longtemps : il est amoureux de Mettaton, c'est vrai. Son charisme, sa façon d'être, sa popularité, son corps, sa voix, tout chez le robot enviait le jeune squelette, et depuis qu'il passe tout son temps auprès des humains pour sa carrière, Papyrus s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il lui manquait énormément. Il n'a jamais voulu en parler, même pas à Undyne, et encore moins à Sans. Il sait pertinemment que son frère est beaucoup trop protecteur et qu'il n'acceptera jamais ce genre de relation, et d'autant plus avec un garçon… De plus, les caractères totalement opposés de l'androïde et du petit squelette aboutissent souvent à des conflits, donc c'est certain que Sans ne laissera jamais Papyrus se mettre en couple avec ce genre de type. Enfin bon, ne pensons pas à ça, de toute façon, Mettaton n'est certainement pas intéressé par un simple squelette comme lui, donc inutile de fantasmer sur une star tel que lui n'est-ce pas ? Un nouveau soupire lui échappe tandis qu'il s'efforce d'oublier tout ça pour se focaliser sur la fête. Il saisit rapidement la casserole remplie de pâte avant de faire route vers le salon.

« J'espère que vous avez tous très faim car moi, le Grand Papyrus, me suis surpassé pour réaliser les meilleurs spaghettis du monde en l'honneur de Frisk ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! »


	3. Demande

**Chapitre 3) Demande**

Après avoir terminé le plat, tous les monstres ainsi que Frisk ont mangé avec appétit la tarte à la cannelle et au caramel soigneusement préparée par Toriel pour l'occasion. Il est vrai que cette ambiance manque énormément à la jeune humaine : se poser tranquillement avec eux et rire joyeusement aux mauvaises de Sans qui se fait ensuite sermonner par Papyrus… Parler d'anime avec Undyne et Alphys pendant que Mettaton invente des histoires farfelues pour être au centre de l'attention… Evoquer Asriel et Chara avec Toriel et Asgore… Tout ceci manque cruellement à la jeune fille, mais désormais, son quotidien a été remplacé par une boule de stresse continuelle. Chaque jour elle se lève avec une boule au ventre, appréhendant que quelque chose se soit mal passé avec un monstre à un quelconque endroit et qu'elle soit ainsi convoquée au commissariat… Elle appréhende chaque jour l'attitude que pourrait adopter ceux de son espèce vis-à-vis des autres monstres… Elle aimerait tant que les humains voient ce qu'elle voit, et qu'ils comprennent que les monstres de l'Underground ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques qui veulent détruire l'humanité ou ce genre de chose. Oui… elle aimerait vraiment que les deux races s'entendent à merveille, mais tout n'est pas si facile.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la soirée ne s'éternise pas, et avant de quitter la demeure des deux frères squelettes, ils ont tous accepté de rester un peu pour donner un coup de main pour tout ranger. Après tout, mis à part Mettaton, ils habitent tous à deux pas d'ici, et Frisk a décidé d'aller dormir chez Toriel pour cette nuit, histoire de se remémorer le bon vieux temps. Enfin bon, après avoir réussi à réveiller Sans qui s'était écroulé dans le canapé, ils forment des petits groupes pour remettre la maison en état. Undyne, Alphys et Frisk s'occupent du nettoyage de la pièce principale Asgore et Toriel remettent tout à leur place après le passage des filles Sans utilise sa télékinésie pour amener la vaisselle et tout ce qui en suit à Papyrus et Mettaton qui sont en cuisine. Bien évidemment, le plus vieux des deux frères prend bien soin de rester sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine pour garder un œil sur les agissements du robot.

Tout semble se dérouler dans la bonne humeur et personne ne semble rencontrer la moindre difficulté. Cependant, l'attention du petit squelette est rapidement détournée de sa tache lorsqu'il entend des rires joyeux en provenance de la cuisine. Ses orbites ne tardent pas à se vider lorsqu'il aperçoit Mettaton taquiner son jeune frère en l'éclaboussant à de multiples reprises. Bien entendu, le plus grand squelette répond avec entrain à l'attaque de son ami robotique en le bousculant gentiment.

« Allons darling~ Tu n'es pas en sucre n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi l'eau te dérange autant ? Ils rient tous les deux joyeusement.

-Nyeh Heh ! Arrête ça, tu vas salir mon armure de combat ! » Après de nouveaux ricanement, Papyrus détourne son attention du robot pour saisir un torchon afin de s'essuyer un peu. Mettaton, lui, garde son regard sur le plus grand squelette, mais sa vue est vite gâchée par un couteau flottant juste devant lui. Il dévie donc son regard pour le poser sur Sans qui active son œil bleu en guise de menace. L'androïde se contente de lever les yeux au ciel avant de saisir le couvert pour le placer dans l'évier. Le petit squelette fronce les sourcils, et d'un battement de paupière, ses iris blancs reprennent leur place lorsqu'il sent la main de Frisk tirer sur sa veste. Il interrompt un instant son travail pour s'orienter vers l'humaine.

« Eh Sans on a fini de nettoyer le salon tu veux qu'on prenne la relève pour que tu ailles dormir ? La jeune humaine lui sourit tendrement tandis que le petit squelette pose son regard sur Undyne et Alphys qui sourient d'un air moqueur, puis il hausse les épaules avant de lui administrer un clin d'œil.

-Nah, je sais que tu trouves salon d'attendre à rien faire mais je peux gérer ça. Et puis, tu dois être impatiente de retourner chez Tori non ? On vous a assez retenu ici. La maman chèvre s'avance un peu puis rit doucement.

-Voyons Sans, ne parle pas comme si tu nous avais retenu en cavetivité. Le petit squelette rit à peine et a le réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil vers son petit frère pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas au bord du suicide avec toutes ces blagues.

-Heh… Bien joué… Frisk ne tarde pas à remarquer le comportement curieux de son ami avant de suivre le regard de ce dernier. Son regard se pose simplement sur Papyrus et Mettaton qui ont l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble…

-Euh… Sans ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Le concerné garde encore quelques secondes ses iris sur son frère avant de soupirer et de rediriger son attention vers l'humaine à laquelle il sourit.

-T'en fait pas gamine, c'est rien, j'pense juste que le ketchup s'empare peu à peu de mon corps, c'est tout. Malgré son sourire et son air enjoué, Frisk voit bien que quelque chose le tracasse, mais elle sait que Sans ne parle jamais de ses problèmes, alors elle préfère laisser tomber. En guise de réponse, elle se contente d'un petit sourire.

-D'accord, si tu le dis… Bon et bien… J'imagine qu'on va y aller dans ce cas. Elle se retourne vers les autres qui hochent doucement la tête tandis que Toriel s'avance vers la cuisine.

-Merci pour tout Papyrus, tes spaghettis étaient délicieux. Le jeune squelette se retourne rapidement vers l'ancienne reine.

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi Dame Toriel ! Vous pouvez repasser quand vous voulez pour savourer à nouveau ma cuisine !

-Merci, je n'y manquerai pas. » Elle offre un chaleureux sourire au plus jeune des deux frères avant de se diriger vers la sortie après avoir salué Sans. Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour qu'Undyne et Alphys saluent à leur tour leurs amis avant de partir les premières. Bien évidemment, le petit squelette raccompagne ses amis jusqu'à la porte par courtoisie, mais avant de refermer la porte, Frisk s'oriente une dernière fois vers lui.

« Bon et bien… A une prochaine fois hein… Et ne laisse pas le ketchup te consumer tête d'os~ Elle rit doucement tandis que Sans lui administre un nouveau clin d'œil.

-Heh, je vais prendre ça comme un condiment. Puis elle baisse la tête avant de prendre un air un peu plus sérieux.

-Tu sais… Je suis ton amie Sans… Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?... Le concerné retrouve lui aussi son sérieux mais offre un sourire qui se veut rassurant à l'humaine.

-Je vais bien gamine. Vraiment. C'est rien de grave, je t'assure. Elle se pince les lèvres, peu certaine.

-Hm… Ok… Si tu le dis… Bon, à la prochaine Sans ! » Puis elle ne tarde pas à quitter la porte pour rejoindre Toriel et Asgore qui attendent la jeune fille un peu plus loin. Le petit squelette suit l'humaine du regard tandis qu'elle se retourne une énième fois vers lui pour le saluer. Il fait de même, et son sourire ne tarde pas à quitter son visage lorsqu'il repense à la personne qui se trouve encore chez lui. Un soupire lui échappe tandis qu'il referme doucement la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur. Les mains dans les poches, il prévoit de regagner sa chambre, mais Papyrus se met rapidement sur son chemin alors que Mettaton reste un peu à l'écart derrière le plus grand squelette.

« Euh… Un problème bro' ? Il observe son jeune frère se triturer nerveusement les mains.

-Dis Sans… est-ce que tu accepterais que… Mettaton reste dormir ici ?...

-Qu- ?! Le plus petit profite du fait que son frère ne le regarde pas pour lancer un regard mauvais à l'androïde.

-Il… il a un rendez-vous demain matin dans les environs, et il est trop fatigué pour rentrer chez lui donc-

-Donc je peux le téléporter huh. Le squelette dévisage à nouveau le robot de son œil magique et il ne tarde pas à sortir sa main gauche de sa poche tandis qu'une puissante aura bleue recouvre déjà sa main. A cet instant, Papyrus décide enfin de relever la tête pour affronter le regard de son frère.

-Arrête d'agir comme ça ! Arrête d'être aussi protecteur, je ne suis plus un enfant Sans ! Et puis je te demande simplement si nous pouvons héberger un ami, ne sois pas si associable pour une fois ! Le concerné continue d'observer Mettaton qui aborde un sourire mesquin. Cependant, son jeune frère passe avant tout, donc il décide de fermer les yeux et de remettre sa main dans sa poche.

-… Ok… Ca ira pour cette fois… Un large sourire domine le visage du plus jeune qui s'accroupit pour prendre son grand frère dans ses bras.

-Wowie ! Tu es le meilleur Sans ! Ce dernier rit nerveusement et rouvre doucement les yeux.

-Heheh… Tu sais bien que je peux rien te refuser frérot… Après quelques secondes, le plus grand squelette se redresse et saisit Mettaton par le bras avant de s'aventurer en haut des marches.

-Tu vas avoir l'honneur de visiter la chambre du Grand Papyrus ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! De son côté, Sans suit du regard son frère et son invité avant de murmurer pour lui-même.

-Enfin… presque rien. »


	4. Rapprochement

Avant de commencer je tiens à remercier Clamiroyal pour le commentaire qu'elle a laissé et qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci à toi ;D

Voilà voilà, bonne lecture ! ^u^

* * *

 **Chapitre 4) Rapprochement**

Après avoir regagné sa chambre avec son ami robotique, Papyrus ne tarde pas à se venter de sa collection de figurines d'actions, ou bien encore de son lit-voiture. Il n'oublie pas aussi de mentionner qu'il est plutôt populaire sur Internet, histoire d'impressionner un maximum Mettaton qui doit certainement être déjà habitué à tout ça. Malgré le fait que ce dernier hoche à plusieurs reprises la tête lorsque le jeune squelette lui précise quelque chose, il n'écoute pas vraiment les paroles de ce dernier. En effet, les pensées de l'androïde sont principalement dirigées vers sa carrière qui stagne un peu dernièrement. Son manageur lui a d'ailleurs conseillé de trouver rapidement une solution qui pourrait faire prématurément le buzz afin de relancer sa carrière. Le robot réfléchit intensément tandis que le grand squelette remarque enfin l'absence mentale de son ami.

« Mettaton ?... Tout va bien ?... La voix de Papyrus tire rapidement le concerné de ses pensées. Il pose son regard sur son ami avant qu'un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage, puis il ne tarde pas à coller son corps près de celui du jeune squelette, comme il a déjà pu le faire tout au long de la soirée.

-Dis-moi darling, est-ce que tu essaies de me faire passer un message en m'emmenant dans ta chambre ?~ La question du robot gêne énormément son vis-à-vis qui rougit à vu d'œil, bien trop innocent pour avoir une quelconque mauvaise pensée.

-Q-Q-Quoi ?... P-Pas du tout… En une fraction de seconde, Mettaton saisit le crâne de Papyrus pour le maintenir en place tandis qu'il avance dangereusement son visage de celui du squelette.

-Allons, ne fait pas l'innocent, j'ai bien vu comment tu me regardais~ » Toujours très gêné par la situation, Papyrus regarde frénétiquement autour de lui avant que son regard ne se pose sur celui de l'androïde. Son regard semble dire tellement de chose à la fois que le squelette n'ose prendre les devants pour la suite des évènements. Il finit par se dire que la meilleure chose qu'il a à faire pour l'instant, c'est fermer les yeux, et attendre patiemment la suite. Mais malheureusement pour lui, des bruits provenant de la porte ainsi que la voix familière de son frère viennent briser ce moment. Les deux amis s'éloignent rapidement et froncent tout deux les sourcils en direction de la porte.

« Toc toc. Le grand squelette inspire bruyamment tout en croisant ses bras contre sa cage thoracique.

-Qui est là ?...

-Machine.

-… Machine qui ?... Puis le petit squelette de la maison ne tarde pas à entrer de son propre chef dans la chambre de son petit frère.

-Machine est l'heure d'aller se coucher ; j'ai préparé une couverture pour Mettaton sur le canapé. Le concerné hausse un sourcil tandis que Papyrus place l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche.

-Nous n'allons quand même pas laisser notre invité dormir seul sur le canapé du salon Sans… Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il est plus confortable qu'il en a l'air tu sais… Et c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix.

-Oh mais il peut dormir avec moi tu sais ! Le petit squelette fait du mieux qu'il peut pour cacher son agacement.

-Je… Je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée Paps'…

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, dans l'Underground, l'Humaine Frisk dormait bien avec moi ! Papyrus observe son frère se masser doucement les yeux.

-Ouais mais c'était pas pareil… Frisk s'était… Frisk. Enfin… une humaine quoi… » Le plus jeune squelette penche la tête du côté, pas certain de comprendre où son frère veut en venir. De son côté, Sans cherche à savoir comment expliquer à son petit frère qu'avec Frisk il n'y avait aucun risque pour que quelque chose arrive… quelque chose de… sexuelle on va dire… Dans le passé, il laissait l'humaine dormir avec Papyrus puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'amis, et qu'ils ne seraient jamais rien de plus. Mais là… avec Mettaton… c'est différent. Le petit squelette n'a jamais su faire confiance à ce type et à ses talents d'acteur, alors il est hors de question qu'il s'approche de son jeune frère pour le corrompre. Quoiqu'il en soit, Sans ne trouve rien à répliquer pour l'instant, et il se contente donc d'un soupire avant de se mettre dos aux deux présents pour rejoindre la sortie.

« Bon ok… Si ça peut te faire plaisir bro'…

-Wowie ! Merci frangin ! Ce dernier rit doucement avant de dévisager Mettaton par-dessus son épaule tandis que son œil bleu s'active.

-Je serai juste à côté en cas d'éventuels problèmes. » Il ne laisse le temps à aucun des deux de répondre qu'il se téléporte déjà, certainement pour rejoindre sa chambre. Papyrus se pince les lèvres et pose son regard sur l'androïde qui observe toujours le seuil de la porte, là où Sans se tenait. Le grand squelette soupire et se gratte l'arrière du crâne tout en riant nerveusement.

« Je suis désolé pour le comportement de mon frère, il faut dire qu'il est très protecteur avec moi… Nyeh Heh Heh… Le robot attend quelques instants avant de poser son regard sur son ami avant de lui sourire doucement.

-Y va falloir qu'il comprenne que ses menaces ne me font absolument pas peur. C'est bien mignon tout ça mais tu es un adulte désormais, n'est-ce pas ?~ Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que Mettaton recommence ses avances en s'approchant du corps du squelette qu'il colle sans gêne.

-J… J'imagine… Il déglutit bruyamment, ce qui fait doucement rire le robot qui délaisse sa proie.

-Allons nous coucher darling~ Je ne voudrai pas que mes superbes jambes s'abiment bêtement. » Sous le regard hébété du grand squelette, Mettaton part donc s'installer sans gêne dans le lit de Papyrus dans lequel il prend rapidement place. Ce dernier observe son ami sans vraiment savoir quoi faire tandis que son âme continue de battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Un petit soupire lui échappe avant qu'il ne décide de se retirer un instant pour aller enfiler son pyjama. Et lorsqu'il revient dans la chambre, il pose par inadvertance son regard sur sa bibliothèque dans laquelle est placée une multitude de livre que Sans lui lit à chaque fois avant d'aller dormir. Déçu, le jeune squelette vient prendre place auprès de Mettaton qui semble déjà être au bord du sommeil.

Papyrus a eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit. Il faut dire qu'il a prit l'habitude d'écouter son frère lui conter une histoire à chaque fois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Cependant, même si le squelette est endormi, sa conscience reste tout de même bien active, et elle perçoit que quelqu'un est en train de toucher son corps. Il ne faut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que le jeune squelette se réveille doucement tout en grommelant un peu. Puis, après avoir ouvert à moitié ses yeux, et le temps que ceux-ci s'habituent à la faible lueur qui domine la pièce, le visage de Papyrus ne tarde pas à virer au rouge lorsqu'il découvre que Mettaton se trouve juste au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier aborde un sourire charmeur tandis qu'il dévore du regard le squelette qui agrippe fermement sa couverture, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

« M… Mettaton… ?... Qu'est-ce que… Tu… Tu as besoin de quelques choses… ?...

-Effectivement, j'ai besoin de quelque chose~ Le jeune squelette rit nerveusement.

-Oh euhm… Je… Je peux t'aider si tu veux… ?... Le robot ne tarde pas à encadrer le visage de sons vis-à-vis à l'aide de ses deux mains.

-Oui~ J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi et avec toi-même darling~ » Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Mettaton se penche vers Papyrus qu'il vient embrasser tendrement. Ce dernier étouffe un petit cri de surprise pendant que son âme se remet à agir anormalement. Cependant, il finit rapidement par se détendre avant de prisonnier le corps du robot dans ses bras pour lui rendre un baiser tout aussi doux que le sien. Puis après quelques minutes de délicats baisers, l'androïde délaisse le visage du squelette pour se baisser un peu avant de venir embrasser le cou de ce dernier. Absolument pas habitué à ce genre de chose, l'œil droit de Papyrus ne tarde pas à briller d'une puissante lueur orangée tandis qu'une langue magique fait son apparition dans sa bouche. Le robot se redresse un peu pour observer son ami, et le spectacle qu'il voit le fait jubiler d'avantage. Il décide donc de soulever doucement le haut du squelette pour venir titiller l'âme de ce dernier. Les agissements de Mettaton ne tardent pas à faire saliver Papyrus qui couvre sa bouche avec l'une de ses mains pour s'empêcher de gémir afin de ne pas alerter son frère. L'androïde rit doucement, attendrit par le comportement du jeune squelette qu'il décide de laisser tranquille après plusieurs minutes. Il replace le vêtement correctement avant de s'allonger tout contre Papyrus qui garde un teint rougit. Surpassé par le surplus d'émotions, et principalement de bonheur, le jeune squelette n'a même pas le temps d'avouer ses sentiments à son ami qu'il tombe déjà de sommeil.


	5. Soutien

**Chapitre 5) Soutien**

Papyrus se réveille en sursaut, le crâne recouvert de goutes de sueurs. Le grand squelette respire bruyamment avant de poser son regard sur le robot à ses côtés, puis sur l'horloge qui se situe sur son bureau. Lorsqu'il remarque qu'ils sont encore au beau milieu de la nuit, le squelette ne tarde pas à comprendre que tout ce qu'il a vécu auparavant n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve. Pff, évidemment que ce n'était qu'un rêve… quelqu'un d'aussi reconnu que Mettaton ne s'intéressera jamais à quelqu'un comme Papyrus, c'est évident… Le jeune monstre pose son regard dans le vide et repense à ce qu'il a vécu dans ce rêve : le corps de l'androïde contre le sien… ses baisers… ses caresses… son regard… Il finit par secouer vivement la tête, ne voulant pas repenser à ce genre de chose, ça ne fait que l'attrister d'avantage. Déçu, le squelette lâche un petit soupire avant de quitter silencieusement le lit, puis la chambre, dans l'idée de gagner la cuisine, histoire de s'hydrater un peu.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Papyrus commence sérieusement à se demander s'il ne serait pas mieux d'en parler directement avec le robot. Il est vrai que faire ce genre de rêve ne lui ressemble pas du tout, et que si sa conscience lui envoie de telles images, c'est qu'il faut bien passer à l'action un jour ou un autre. Un nouveau soupire lui échappe pendant qu'il atteint machinalement la cuisine. Lorsqu'il passe le seuil de la porte, c'est avec surprise que son regard se pose sur Sans qui est installé à table, les bras croisés contre celle-ci et sa tête reposant sur ses bras. Le grand squelette hésite un instant, mais lorsqu'il entend son frère renifler, il ne tarde pas à s'approcher doucement.

« S… Sans ?... Tout… Tout va bien ?... Le concerné relève vivement la tête pour s'orienter vers son jeune frère. Ses mouvements sont précipités et imprécis, comme si on venait de le surprendre en train de faire quelque chose de mal.

-P… Papyrus ?... Heh… Je t'ai pas entendu arriver… Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci frangin ? Le petit squelette essuie ses yeux avec le dos de sa main.

-Je pourrai te retourner la question… Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupe le plus à l'heure actuelle : tu te sens bien Sans ?... Je veux dire… tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien lorsque je suis arrivé… Le plus jeune se gratte distraitement le bras, mal à l'aise, sachant très bien que son frère n'est pas du genre à parler de ses problèmes.

-Tout va bien bro', c'est juste… des cauchemars stupides… Les orbites du plus petit se vident, et cela ne rassure absolument pas le plus grand qui garde son regard inquiet sur son frère. Ce dernier rit doucement avant d'hausser les épaules. Heh, peu importe, et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'étais fatigué de dormir ? Le plus jeune des deux ne s'attarde pas plus que ça sur la blague de son frère et hésite un instant avant de répondre.

-On va juste dire que… je fais des rêves assez spéciaux et perturbants…

-Vraiment ? De quel genre ? Le plus grand se pince les lèvres, pas vraiment certain de vouloir discuter de ce genre de chose avec Sans.

-Tu… Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ?... L'attitude de Papyrus commence sérieusement à inquiéter son grand frère qui fait léviter une bouteille de ketchup jusqu'à lui.

-Heh, tu peux tout me dire Papy', je suis là pour toi après tout.

-D-D'accord… Dans ce cas… Je… Je pense que je suis amoureux de Mettaton… Ca y est. Il a enfin réussi à le faire. Il a enfin réussi à prononcer ces mots devant son frère qui ne tarde pas à recracher sa boisson. Le petit squelette essuie sa bouche avec le dos de sa main avant de s'orienter vers Papyrus.

-Tu penses que tu quoi ?!... Enfin nan, ne répète pas, j'ai pas envie d'entendre ça à nouveau… La remarque de Sans blesse le jeune squelette tandis que des larmes perlent déjà à ses orbites. Il fronce les sourcils et hausse un peu le ton de sa voix.

-Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien Sans, heureusement que tu es là pour moi hein ?! Furieux, le jeune squelette quitte la cuisine dans l'idée de regagner sa chambre. Le grand frère de ce dernier écarquille les yeux avant de balayer le sol du regard pendant qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il doit faire ou dire. Un soupire lui échappe tandis qu'il se téléporte devant son frère pour le stopper dans sa course.

-E-Excuse-moi Papyrus, c'est juste que… Heh, c'est assez soudain on va dire, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça… Tu veux… Tu veux bien qu'on en discute un peu tout les deux ?... Il aborde un sourire nerveux pendant que son frère continue de le dévisager méchamment. Puis ce dernier cesse de se crisper et dévie son regard.

-Je veux bien, à condition que tu fasses attention à ce que tu vas dire…

-Ok… »

Les deux frères squelettes sont désormais installés sur le canapé du salon. Malgré l'heure tardive, la fatigue n'a pas vraiment l'air de les gagner, donc ils profitent du fait que Mettaton dorme encore pour pouvoir parler de lui sans gêne. Entre temps, Sans a bu deux bouteilles de ketchup, histoire de le calmer un peu, tandis que Papyrus se contente d'une tasse de thé bien chaude. Le plus jeune n'ose pas regarder son ainé dans les yeux, il se contente donc de fixer passablement le liquide contenu dans sa tasse qu'il tient avec ses deux mains. De son côté, les iris de Sans ne quittent pas une seule seconde son petit frère qu'il observe soucieusement. C'est le plus vieux des deux qui finit par briser ce long silence en soupirant.

« Bien, j't'écoute frérot, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par… 'je pense que je suis amoureux de Mettaton'… ?... On dirait presque que cette phrase allait le tuer s'il la prononçait.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûr… Il y a eu ce rêve… et puis cette joie qui m'envahit lorsque je le vois… et puis son sourire charmeur… et puis son regard pétillant… Puisqu'il a la tête baissée et les yeux rivés sur sa boisson, Papyrus ne remarque pas que les orbites de son frère se vident rapidement. … et puis-

-Okok je pense que je vois le truc Paps. Un nouveau soupire lui échappe tandis qu'il fait réapparaitre ses iris d'un simple battement de paupière.

-C'est vraiment différent que lorsque j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec l'Humaine dans l'Underground tu sais… Cette fois là je sentais que nous étions simplement de très bon amis, mais avec Mettaton c'est différent… Mon âme s'emballe à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial avec lui… Et… Et mon crâne devient rouge rapidement lorsqu'il me fait certaines remarques…

-… Welp… Je pense qu'on peut officiellement dire que tu es amoureux bro'… Cela ne plait absolument pas à Sans de dire ces mots, mais il doit bien l'avouer : son petit frère est réellement amoureux du seul type de l'Underground qu'il ne peut pas supporter. Papyrus relève enfin sa tête et pose son regard sur son frère.

-Tu… Tu crois ?... Tu as déjà ressentis ce genre de chose toi ?

-Heh, tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun Sans-timent pour personne mis à part toi frérot.

-Vraiment ? Et avec Toriel alors ? Le petit squelette écarquille les yeux tandis que son crâne commence à virer au bleu, il ne tarde donc pas à dévier son regard.

-P-Peu importe, c'est pas important, on parle de toi là… Le comportement de son grand frère fait doucement rire Papyrus, et Sans masque sa gêne en éclaircissant bruyamment sa voix avant de reposer son regard sur son petit frère. Heh, écoute bro', peu importe ce que tu décides de faire ou non, sache que je serai toujours là pour te soutenir dans tes choix. Si tu penses sincèrement être amoureux de Mettaton, et si tu penses réellement que tu peux être heureux avec lui, alors fonce, ça serait bête de passer à côté. Et au pire s'il te rejette, il y aura toujours les bones blagues de ton frère pour te consoler~ Touché par le discours du plus petit, Papyrus ne tarde pas à prendre Sans dans ses bras en guise de remerciement.

-Wowie ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur Sans !

-Heh, t'emballes pas trop parce que si cette boite de conserve te blesse émotionnellement ou physiquement, il va passer un sale quart d'heure.

-Tu sais frangin, j'ai pas mal réfléchis et je pense vraiment que tu devrais-» Le grand squelette fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il entend des ronflements. Il se redresse donc et cesse de serrer Sans dans ses bras avant de constater que ce dernier s'est subitement endormi. Au lieu de s'énerver contre lui, chose qu'il aurait faite habituellement, le plus jeune se relève doucement afin de ramener une couverture à son frère. Il observe ce dernier d'un air attendri : il est vraiment heureux d'avoir pu avoir cette conversation avec Sans. Il n'aurait clairement jamais pu vivre ainsi sans lui en parler au moins une seule fois. C'est vrai que Sans est très protecteur vis-à-vis de lui, et il a la fâcheuse tendance à devenir terrifiant lorsqu'il s'agit de Papyrus, mais tout ça c'est simplement parce que son petit frère est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait dans ce monde. Le plus jeune sourit joyeusement avant de se pencher en avant pour prendre délicatement Sans dans ses bras afin de lui murmurer.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, tas d'os paresseux…~ »


	6. Discorde

**Chapitre 6) Discorde**

La nuit a été plutôt mouvementée mais tout s'est finalement arrangé. Durant le reste de la nuit, les paroles de Sans ne cessaient de cogner dans le crâne de Papyrus « Si tu penses réellement que tu peux être heureux avec lui, alors fonce ». C'est vrai, pour une fois ce flemmard n'a pas tort : qu'est-ce qu'il a à perdre d'avouer ses sentiments à l'androïde ? Peut-être que ce dernier lui avouera que ces sentiments sont réciproques et il ne tardera pas à embrasser fougueusement Papyrus !... Ou peut-être qu'il va se renfermer sur lui-même et renier le squelette en s'éloignant complètement de lui… Non non non, ce ne sont pas ces pensées qu'il faut imaginer, il faut rester positive… Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune squelette a pris la lourde décision d'avouer à Mettaton ce qu'il ressent envers lui demain matin.

Comme d'habitude, le plus jeune des deux frères s'est réveillé assez tôt malgré sa courte nuit afin de préparer le petit déjeuner à base de spaghettis. Pendant qu'il prépare tranquillement sa sauce, Papyrus se demande s'il devrait aller réveiller Sans et Mettaton puisque celui-ci a annoncé la veille qu'il avait une interview dans les environs assez tôt dans la matinée. Le grand squelette soupire et décide de quitter son tablier avant de sortir de la cuisine pour aller monter les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il prend une grande inspiration avant d'avancer doucement sa main vers la poignée. Cependant, la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, et le corps du robot ne tarde pas à entrer en collision avec celui du squelette. Ce dernier a le réflexe de reculer de quelques pas avant de réceptionner l'androïde dans ses bras. Mettaton ne tarde pas à relever doucement la tête vers Papyrus qui commence déjà à rougir fortement lorsque son regard croise celui du robot.

« Oh, je suis désolé Papy' darling, je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière la porte. Le concerné dévie son regard pour fuir les yeux de celui qu'il aime.

-O-Oui j'étais là… E-Et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Puisque le Grand Papyrus a pu te sauver d'une chute certaine ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! L'androïde rit doucement à la remarque de son vis-à-vis avant de se redresser pour quitter les bras de Papyrus.

-Il faut croire que j'étais trop pressé de rejoindre le tournage hein~ » En une fraction de seconde, Mettaton délaisse le jeune squelette pour descendre les escaliers et rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Papyrus suit du regard le robot tandis que son âme se remet à battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Non non non ce n'était pas prévu qu'il parte aussi tôt… Et puis le squelette devait lui avouer ses sentiments avant qu'il ne parte… Ce dernier regarde frénétiquement le sol, ne sachant quoi faire, puis lorsqu'il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il a comme un déclic qui le pousse à descendre rapidement les escaliers.

« A-Attend Mettaton ! Le concerné stop donc sa course avant de se retourner doucement vers le squelette qui est maintenant sur le seuil de la porte.

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le jeune squelette déglutit et se triture nerveusement les mains. La tête baissée, il n'ose affronter le regard du robot.

-A-A vrai dire… J'aimerai beaucoup te dire quelque chose… C'est assez important… Un micro sourire ne tarde pas à se former sur les lèvres de l'androïde, mais un mouvement à l'étage supérieur attire son attention. Il quitte donc Papyrus du regard pour poser ses yeux sur Sans, qui est accoudé à la barrière de sécurité, et dont l'œil bleu est activé. Le petit squelette ne tarde pas à faire apparaitre un Gaster Blaster juste derrière lui avant d'articuler « Va-t'en. ». Mettaton écarquille les yeux avant de reposer son regard sur Papyrus et de rire nerveusement.

-Désolé Papyrus mais je suis vraiment en retard là, on en parlera une prochaine fois si ça ne te dérange pas. » Le grand squelette n'a même pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que l'androïde prend déjà la fuite. Si Papyrus soupire et baisse la tête d'un air déçu, Sans fait disparaitre le monstre qu'il a invoqué avant de descendre les escaliers l'air de rien. Le jeune squelette referme doucement la porte avant de retourner mollement dans la cuisine sans même prêter attention à son frère. Ce dernier suit du regard son jeune frère qu'il ne tarde pas à suivre pour constater qu'il ne met aucune conviction dans la confection du petit déjeuner. Le plus vieux des deux se gratte l'arrière du crâne en signe de malaise, il regrette éperdument ce qu'il vient de faire puisque c'est à cause de lui que le moral de son jeune frère est au plus bas. Il soupire et décide d'entrer dans la pièce avant de s'installer à table.

« Quoi d'neuf bro' ? Il aborde un sourire forcé que Papyrus ne voit pas puisqu'il est dos à Sans, bien trop occupé à touiller la sauce des spaghettis.

-… Je n'ai même pas pu lui en parler… Je ne pensais pas qu'il partirait aussi tôt… Maintenant qui sait quand je vais le revoir : son emploi du temps doit être astronomiquement chargé… Le plus petit cesse de sourire avant de quitter la table pour venir se placer auprès de son petit frère. Il pose l'une de ses mains dans le dos de ce dernier, un geste qui se veut réconfortant.

-Tu sais, si tu tiens tant que ça à le revoir rapidement, pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir Alphys pour connaitre ses horaires ? Ou bien Frisk ! Puisque c'est l'ambassadrice des monstres elle doit bien avoir ce genre d'information, tu ne crois pas ? Même si Sans fait du mieux qu'il peut pour redonner le sourire à son frère, ce dernier soupire une ultime fois.

-Mais l'Humaine est tout aussi occupée que lui… Je te rappel que nous avons attendu un an pour pouvoir la revoir Sans… Ce dernier fait rouler ses yeux.

-Ouais mais avec un peu de chance elle est encore chez Tori et Asgore à l'heure-là tu veux qu'on aille jeter un coup d'œil ? L'autre hausse les épaules et retire ses casseroles du feu.

-Pourquoi pas…

-Rhan allez frérot, mets-y un peu plus de conviction quand même… Où est passée la bonne humeur continuelle du Grand Papyrus ? » Le petit squelette sourit joyeusement à Papyrus qui ne réagit toujours pas. Le plus vieux décide donc de ne pas insister plus longtemps et ne tarde pas à se téléporter avec son frère juste devant la maison de Toriel et Asgore. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur son petit frère, Sans frappe doucement à la porte. Les deux frères squelettes attendent quelques secondes avant que Frisk ne leur ouvre la porte. Cette dernière écarquille les yeux, ce qui fait hausser un sourcil au plus vieux.

« Un problème gamine ?

-S… Sans… Tu… Tu es réveillé à l'heure-là ?! Wow… au moins une chose qui a changé en un an. Elle tire puérilement la langue pour se moquer tandis que le squelette lui assimile un clin d'œil.

-Pff, voyons Frisk, tu sais bien que j'ai torpeur du changement. La jeune fille rit joyeusement pendant que Sans observe discrètement la réaction de son frère qui est inexistante. Il soupire puis sourit à l'humaine. Heh, enfin bref, c'est toi qu'on est venu voir l'amie, j'suis content de savoir que t'es pas encore partie.

-Ah ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

-On peut dire ça ouais dis-moi, en tant qu'ambassadrice des monstres, t'as pas noté quelque part les horaires de certains monstres ? Des monstres comme… je sais pas… Mettaton ? La jeune fille penche la tête du côté en signe d'incompréhension.

-Euh… non ? Wow si je devais faire ça pour chaque monstre j'aurai jamais fini Sans… Ce dernier se gratte l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

-Heh… Ouais c'est vrai… C'était stupide de ma part de penser ça, désolé. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Aucun problème ! Puis elle attarde un instant son attention sur le plus jeune des deux. Euh… Tout va bien Papyrus ?... Celui-ci offre un triste sourire à l'humaine.

-A vrai dire je-

-Wow vous avez vu l'heure ? On ferait mieux d'y aller bro' ! En plus on n'a toujours pas petit déjeuner à plus tard Frisk ! » En un claquement de doigts, les deux frères squelettes se retrouvent chez eux, juste devant les fourneaux. Papyrus cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, incertain de ce qu'il vient de se passer, puis il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il comprend enfin la situation avant de s'orienter vers son frère qui soupir de soulagement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé parler avec l'Humaine ?! Tu as honte de moi c'est ça ?! Le plus petit relève les yeux vers son frère, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Q… Hein ?... M-Mais non frangin, c'est juste que… Il n'achèvera pas sa phrase, et des larmes perlent déjà aux orbites du plus jeune qui ne tarde pas à quitter la cuisine pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Le plus vieux des deux quitte lui aussi la cuisine pour suivre du regard son frère avant de tendre son bras vers lui. P-Papyrus attend !

-Je te déteste Sans ! » Il referme violement la porte derrière lui et ne tarde pas à s'enfermer. Le grand squelette s'adosse contre sa porte contre laquelle il se laisse lentement glisser sur le sol. Il ne tarde pas à ramener ses jambes contre sa cage thoracique avant de les encercler à l'aide de ses bras pour ensuite poser son front contre ses genoux pour pleurer de plus bel. En ce qui concerne Sans, il baisse lentement son bras tandis que ses orbites se vident peu à peu.


	7. Réconciliation

**Chapitre 7) Réconciliation**

Les deux frères squelettes sont tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils sont dans la même position : accroupis contre la porte de la chambre de Papyrus qui les séparent, leurs bras entourent leurs jambes qui sont repliées contre leur cage thoracique. Si le plus jeune ne perçoit pas la tristesse de son grand frère, ce dernier entend très bien les pleurs de Papyrus qui le rendent encore plus triste. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte auparavant, mais à force de veiller sur son petit frère, il ne fait que s'éloigner de plus en plus de lui en voulant le protéger de Mettaton. Quand au plus grand des deux, il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire ou penser : du jour au lendemain, Sans ne semble plus vouloir le soutenir dans sa démarche pour avouer ses sentiments à l'androïde. A croire que le destin s'acharne pour le mettre en garde contre quelque chose… Non non ça ne peut pas être ça, c'est simplement le comportement du plus vieux qui pose problème, rien de plus. Papyrus relève finalement la tête et se décide enfin à sécher ses larmes avant de se remettre debout. Il ne tarde pas à ouvrir rapidement la porte, ce qui entraine la chute de Sans à ses pieds. Les deux frères s'observent platement et ne prononcent aucun mot jusqu'à ce que ça soit le plus petit qui décide de se téléporter ailleurs. Le plus jeune dévie son regard, attristé par la situation : il est vrai que Sans et lui ne s'engueule pratiquement jamais, et il faut dire que ça le rend vraiment malheureux d'être dans cette ambiance. Il finit par soupirer avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son grand frère, puis après avoir doucement frappé à la porte, il entre de lui-même avant de constater que l'endroit est désert. Papyrus écarquille les yeux : il était pourtant certain de pouvoir retrouver le petit squelette ici.

Effectivement, Sans a préféré s'éloigner de son petit frère pour espérer mieux le retrouver ensuite. Les mains dans les poches, le squelette contemple longuement un immense immeuble orné du logo 'MTT'. Il baisse la tête vers les portes d'entrées avant de soupirer : il ne peut pas croire qu'il s'apprête réellement à aller voir Mettaton pour pouvoir regagner la confiance de son frère. Enfin bon, il se décide enfin à passer les portes de l'entreprise avant de s'avancer vers l'accueil.

« Oh, salut Sans !

-Heh, salut l'ami ; il faut que je parle à Mettaton de toute urgence.

-Désolé mais il n'est pas là pour l'instant, il est pleine interview au moment où je te parle. Le petit squelette a du mal à cacher son agacement.

-Geez… Hm… Tu peux me donner l'adresse ?

-Tu sais bien que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi Sansy~ Après avoir griffonné un certain temps sur un petit papier qu'il donne au squelette, le monstre observe le parking devant l'immeuble. Euh… Tu as besoin d'un taxi peut-être ? Sans détache enfin son regard du papier pour assimiler un clin d'œil à son ami.

-Ca va aller, j'ai mes raccourcis. » Puis après l'avoir salué, le petit squelette ne tarde pas à se téléporter à l'endroit indiqué sur la feuille. Il tombe une nouvelle fois nez à nez avec un grand bâtiment sur lequel il ne s'attarde pas réellement. En effet, son attention est dirigée sur le boucan crée par quelques monstres et quelques humains qui sont dans la rue en train d'entourer une limousine. Le petit squelette comprend aisément qu'à l'intérieur se trouve Mettaton qui est en train de faire jubiler ses fans en retardant son entrée. Un petit sourire mesquin se dessine sur le visage de Sans qui se téléporte directement à l'intérieur auprès du robot qui ne quitte pas ses fans du regard.

« Heya, y'en a qui ont la belle vie huh. L'arrivée surprise du squelette fait sursauter l'androïde qui s'oriente vers son invité.

-Soit gentil pour une fois et _arrête_ de faire faire des crises cardiaques aux gens tu veux ?

-Heh, écoute, j'vais aller droit au but. Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas là par plaisir, j'imagine que tu as déjà remarqué que je ne t'appréciais pas beaucoup, donc si je suis là, c'est pour Papyrus. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, mais il semble que ta présence rende mon frère vraiment heureux, dooonc… Les rôles s'inversent, et c'est désormais Mettaton qui observe Sans avec un petit sourire mesquin tout en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

-Donc tu veux que je vienne chez toi juste après mon interview n'est-ce pas ?~ L'air satisfait qu'affiche le robot agace énormément le petit squelette dont les orbites sont désormais vident.

-Il se peut que Papyrus ait certaines choses à te dire… L'androïde hausse les épaules.

-Soit. Si je finis assez tôt tout ce que j'ai à faire dans les environs, je veux bien venir chez vous. Puis il s'avance légèrement pour déposer son index contre le t-shirt de Sans en guise de menace. Et _aucun_ Gaster Blaster, compris ? Le petit squelette hausse un sourcil puis dégage le doigt de Mettaton d'un revaire de la main.

-Ca marche… » Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le squelette se téléporte de nouveau chez lui, loin de cette machine de malheur. Sagement installé sur son lit, un petit soupire lui échappe lorsqu'il repense à ce qu'il vient tout juste de se passer. Bon, maintenant il suffit d'espérer que ça sera assez pour atténuer la colère de Papyrus… C'est vrai qu'il n'a vraiment pas assuré avec lui, et encore moins avec ses paroles et ses agissements qui trahissent le fait qu'il n'accepte absolument pas que son frère puisse ressentir de l'amour pour Mettaton. Enfin bon, en tant que grand frère il se doit d'être toujours là pour soutenir son petit frère dans n'importe lesquelles de ses décisions, même les plus folles d'entres elles. Un nouveau soupire lui échappe pendant qu'il retire mollement sa veste et qu'on vient toquer à sa porte. La voix de Papyrus ne tarde pas à se faire entendre de l'autre côté.

« S… Sans ?... Tu es rentré ?... Le concerné hésite un instant avant de répondre.

-… O-Ouais bro'… En entendant la voix de son grand frère, le plus jeune décide d'entrer dans la chambre de son propre chef. Les deux frères squelettes s'observent tristement tandis que le plus grand se gratte nerveusement le bras.

-Je… euhm… J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute Sans… Alors… je suis désolé d'avoir dit que je te détestais… Je… Je ne le pensais pas… Ils continuent de se dévisager tristement, puis le plus jeune tend ses bras vers le plus petit pour lui indiquer qu'il souhaite lui faire un câlin. Attendri par ce spectacle, Sans ne tarde pas à se téléporter auprès de Papyrus avant qu'ils n'enferment tous les deux l'autre dans leurs bras.

-J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute non plus frangin… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux sur Terre… Je veux pas te perdre aussi bêtement… Pardon… Le plus grand soulève son frère pour le placer à sa hauteur avant de lui sourire tendrement.

-Tu es déjà pardonné Sans.

-Heh… T'es l'plus cool bro'…

-Nyeh Heh Heh ! Evidemment que je le suis ! Personne ne surpasse le Grand Papyrus ! Il redépose doucement son grand frère à terre tandis que ce dernier rit doucement.

-Heh, on peut dire que tu te la cool douce avec ce titre~ Si Sans affiche un large sourire satisfait, on ne peut pas en dire autant de Papyrus qui regrette déjà ces retrouvailles.

-… Mis à part ça Sans, où est-ce que tu es partit tout à l'heure ? Le petit squelette hausse les épaules tout en plaçant ses mains dans les poches de son short et en levant les yeux vers l'arrière.

-C'est pas important je t'en parlerai si tout se passe comme prévu. Le plus jeune des deux hausse un sourcil.

-… Si tout se passe comme- ? La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie et interrompt Papyrus dans sa phrase. Ce dernier se retourne pour observer la porte tandis que Sans s'en va récupérer sa veste qu'il a délaissé plus tôt sur son lit.

-Welp, on dirait bien que la surprise que je suis allé chercher t'attend juste devant la porte, il est donc temps pour moi de partir. Ne comprenant pas très bien la tournure que prend la situation, le plus grand squelette s'oriente de nouveau vers son frère.

-Une surprise ? Pour moi ? Wowie !... Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire… Ni noël… Pendant que Sans enfile sa veste, il assimile un petit clin d'œil à son petit frère.

-Disons simplement que c'est ma manière pour me faire pardonner, et en plus je ne reste pas ici, histoire de te laisser quartier libre. … Mais ne fait pas trop de bêtise non plus hein… Amuse-toi bien frérot ! » En un claquement de doigt, Sans se volatilise sans laisser la moindre trace, laissant Papyrus seul face à ses doutes. Le jeune squelette soupire doucement lorsqu'il entend la sonnette retentir pour la énième fois. Il se décide enfin à quitter la chambre de son grand frère qu'il prend soin de refermer derrière lui avant de descendre doucement les escaliers. Les dernières paroles de Sans cognent dans sa tête puisqu'il veut absolument comprendre quel message a bien pu lui faire passer son grand frère pendant qu'il se dirige nonchalamment vers la porte d'entrée. Il finit par hausser les épaules tout en avançant sa main vers la poignée qu'il ne tarde pas à enclencher avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Son teint vire rapidement au rouge tandis que son âme semble s'emballer comme toutes les fois précédentes. Il déglutit et sourit gentiment au sourire charmeur que lui offre Mettaton.


	8. Révélation

**Chapitre 8) Révélation**

« Eh bien ? Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer Papy' darling ?~ Il est vrai que Papyrus a du mal à réaliser que Mettaton se trouve juste devant lui. Le teint du squelette peine à retrouver sa couleur naturelle tandis qu'il s'écarte nerveusement de l'entrée.

-S-Si ! Bien sûr ! Entre, fais comme chez toi ! L'androïde rit doucement et ne tarde pas à pénétrer la demeure des deux frères squelettes pendant que le plus jeune referme doucement la porte. Nyeh Heh… A vrai dire… je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt ; je suis content que tu ne sois pas débordé pour venir me voir.

-En vérité, mon emploi du temps est assez chargé, mais je t'avais promis de revenir pour que tu finisses ce que tu avais à me dire, n'est-ce pas ?~ Le squelette déglutit, surprit de voir que le robot se souvienne de ce détail.

-O-Oh… O-Oui c'est vrai… Il se gratte nerveusement le bras, voulant retarder les révélations le plus longtemps possible : il appréhende beaucoup trop la réaction que pourrait avoir Mettaton. Ce dernier sourit, amusé par le comportement du jeune squelette vers lequel il s'approche dangereusement pour le taquiner.

-Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'ai eu une petite conversation avec ton frère avant d'arriver, et je pense avoir deviné ce que tu souhaites me dire, mais je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche~

-Quoi ?! S-Sans est venu te voir ?!... Lui qui avait l'air si triste à l'idée que… Il se pince les lèvres et baisse la tête, incertain de vouloir achever cette phrase.

-A l'idée queee ?~ » Bon, allez Papyrus, il est temps de se lancer, ça ne peut pas être si terrible pas vrai ? De plus, il faut profiter du fait que Sans ne soit pas là pour se jeter à l'eau : c'est vrai qu'avec ce comique dans les parages, annoncer la chose devient encore plus compliqué. Allez, qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme dis le proverbe… et puis… si Mettaton a réellement comprit ses intentions, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'opposer à la chose… c'est sûrement bon signe. Le squelette prend une grande inspiration puis redirige enfin son regard vers l'androïde d'un simple battement de paupière.

« A l'idée que je puisse être amoureux de toi. A-Au début j'étais vraiment perdu, je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment de joie qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que je te voyais… Et ce sentiment s'est décuplé lorsque tu es venu à notre soirée pour fêter notre libération de l'Underground… Très vite j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment obsédé par toi : ton charisme, ton corps, ta voix, tes yeux… tout chez toi me faisait envier… et… j'ai vraiment envie de t'avoir à mes côtés chaque jour… Je sais bien que ce n'est pas raisonnable d'éprouver ce genre de chose puisque mon frère et toi vous vous haïssez mais… j'y peux rien… je veux juste-» En une fraction de seconde, le corps de Mettaton se coule contre celui du squelette qu'il prend dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. D'abord surprit, Papyrus écarquille les yeux, puis il finit par rapidement se détendre avant de prendre celui qu'il aime dans ses bras. Il ne s'est jamais sentit aussi bien, aussi heureux, aussi soulagé. Peu importe ce que Sans dira, Papyrus compte bien vivre la vie qu'il souhaite avoir auprès du monstre qui le rend aussi joyeux, et tant pis si ce même monstre entretient une relation difficile avec son grand frère, il faudra qu'il s'y fasse.

Après quelques instants à se câliner et à se bécoter en plein milieu du salon, le nouveau couple s'est installé sur le canapé pour pouvoir parler un peu de cette nouvelle situation. Si Mettaton semble vivre parfaitement bien cette nouvelle relation, Papyrus ne peut s'empêcher d'être anxieux au sujet de son frère. Même si ce dernier est partit pour lui laisser 'quartier libre' et pour se racheter de son comportement, qu'est-ce qui prouve qu'il ne va pas recommencer à agir mal à l'égard de l'androïde ? Malgré tout, Sans reste Sans : sous ses airs enjoués et comiques se cachent un monstre dangereux, et tout spécialement lorsque l'on s'approche de son petit frère. Angoissé, le jeune squelette finit par soupirer, et le robot ne tarde pas à remarquer l'anxiété de son petit-ami.

« Quelque chose te tracasse chéri ? A l'entente de ce surnom, un sourire ne tarde pas à se dessiner sur le visage de Papyrus, mais il retrouve rapidement un air sérieux.

-Je… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que pourra dire Sans…

-Oh… Tu penses encore à cette ordure souriante… Le squelette fronce les sourcils.

-Il n'est pas méchant !... Il est juste… trop protecteur avec moi… Un soupire lui échappe tandis que Mettaton observe platement son copain. Je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec lui mais… au moins… essayez de vous entendre un minimum ?... Personnellement, je comprends tout à fait les agissements de Sans : il a pas mal de problème et ça engendre beaucoup de cauchemar qui lui font perdre la tête parfois… Enfin… Il n'a jamais voulu m'en parler, comme pour chaque chose qui le concerne… mais en tout cas, ne le blâme pas… s'il te plait… ? Le robot hésite un instant mais il finit rapidement par se détendre et rire doucement.

-Je veux bien faire des efforts pour toi Papy' darling~ mais il va falloir que ton frère en fasse aussi : je ne vais pas supporter ses menaces ridicules très longtemps tu sais ? Le jeune squelette hoche vivement la tête.

-B-Bien sûr ! J'en discuterai avec lui, ne t'en fais pas !

-Tu es adorable chéri~ Il se penche doucement vers Papyrus pour l'embrasser doucement. Je t'aime mon petit squelette en sucre~

-Nyeh Heh… Je t'aime aussi mon amour…~ »

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures à s'embrasser, se câliner et se complimenter, Mettaton a dû repartir puisqu'il a été appelé d'urgence par son manager, lui annonçant qu'il avait une occasion en or pour relancer sa carrière. Evidemment, Papyrus était déçu de devoir quitter son bien-aimé aussi vite, mais il a rapidement retrouvé le sourire lorsque ce dernier lui a annoncé qu'il fera de son mieux pour venir le voir souvent. C'est donc rassuré que le jeune couple s'est séparé : après une énième baiser sur le seuil de la porte, le squelette a été forcé de refermer la porte lorsque Mettaton n'était plus à porté de vue. Une fois la porte close, Papyrus n'a pas attendu longtemps pour entendre le son d'un trombone s'échapper de la chambre de son frère. Une boule de stresse s'empare rapidement de lui lorsqu'il repense à ce qu'il doit aller annoncer à Sans… Wow… est-ce que c'est normal d'avoir aussi peur lorsqu'on est sur le point de se confier à un membre de notre famille ?... Quoiqu'il en soit, après un énième soupire, le grand squelette monte rapidement les marches d'escaliers avant de se diriger lentement vers la chambre de son grand frère. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avance sa main vers la poignée, il s'en son âme battre de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, mais il se décide enfin à entrer dans la chambre de Sans. Ce dernier cesse de jouer de son instrument préféré suite à l'intrusion de son petit frère.

« Heya, quoi d'neuf bro' ? Il ne sait pas réellement pourquoi, mais Papyrus préfère ne pas regarder son frère dans les yeux, et décide donc de scruter le sol du regard.

-Nyeh Heh… Tu sais Sans… Mettaton vient tout juste de partir et… lui et moi on a mit certaines choses au clair et donc… et donc maintenant… lui et moi on… on est… en couple… Au fur et à mesure de sa phrase il faisait en sorte de baisser de plus en plus le ton de sa voix pour faire en sorte que les derniers mots soient quasiment inaudibles.

-Wow mais c'est génial ! J'suis heureux pour toi frangin ! En une fraction de seconde, le petit squelette se téléporte auprès de son frère et lévite dans les airs pour être à sa hauteur. Il passe ensuite son bras par-dessus les épaules du plus jeune. Heheh, il faut qu'on fête ça en invitant tout le monde~ Surpris par le comportement de son grand frère, Papyrus se décide enfin à poser son regard sur lui avant de se rendre compte que le crâne de ce dernier vire au bleu. Le grand squelette fronce les sourcils.

-Sans ! Ne me dis pas que tu es parti boire du ketchup chez Grillby pendant tout ce temps ?!

-Hein ? Mouais, j'suis pas trop partant pour voir un holdup chez Grillby là maintenant… Mais en tout cas son ketchup est excellent !~ Le plus jeune des deux soupire.

-J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas avoir la moindre conversation sérieuse avec toi dans cet état n'est-ce pas ?...

-Mais bien sûr que si frérot ! Ton grand frère sera toujours là pour- ! » Soudainement, les pouvoirs du petit squelette s'estompent lorsque ce dernier tombe de fatigue. Heureusement que Papyrus est plus ou moins habitué à voir Sans dans cet état, et par conséquent, il a pu anticiper le fait que ce dernier allait s'effondrer au sol afin de le rattraper dans ses bras. Le jeune squelette soupire, déçu de ne pas avoir pu parler sérieusement avec son frère, d'autant plus qu'il va falloir renouveler l'opération demain… Il se pince les lèvres et se dirige lentement vers le lit de Sans afin d'y déposer doucement le corps du propriétaire qui dort déjà à point fermé. Papyrus le recouvre d'une simple couverture avant de prendre un peu plus de recule pour observer son frère attentivement. Il imagine déjà la réaction que ce dernier aura : il va commencer à hurler… puis il va insulter Mettaton… avant de dire des choses blessantes qu'il ne pensera même pas… pour ensuite enchainer sur des menaces… Un nouveau soupire s'échappe des lèvres de Papyrus qui quitte silencieusement la pièce pour regagner sa chambre.


	9. Compromis

**Chapitre 9) Compromis**

« Sans ! Lève-toi sac d'os paresseux ! Et descend manger ton petit déjeuner ! » Le jeune squelette déglutit et tient fermement la main de Mettaton dans la sienne tandis qu'il fixe longuement la porte de la chambre de son grand frère. Ils sont tous là, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, et même Frisk est présente. Ils sont tous plantés au beau milieu du salon tout en essayant de rassurer Papyrus en attendant avec impatience l'arrivée du petit squelette. C'est vrai que le plus jeune des deux frères a toujours redouté la réaction de son frère, et il s'est finalement dit que la meilleure des choses à faire c'est de le confronter brutalement à la vérité, en présence de tous leurs amis qui ont déjà félicité le nouveau couple. Ils sont tous heureux pour Mettaton et Papyrus, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Sans. Peut-être qu'il se montrera plus coopératif s'il remarque que tout le monde se rend compte du bonheur que procure le robot à son frère, tout le monde sauf lui.

Papyrus sursaute lorsqu'il entend son grand frère se téléporter dans la cuisine. Il déglutit une énième fois tandis que Sans baille bruyamment dans l'autre pièce. L'humaine rit joyeusement, amusée par la situation, et il faut croire que son rire a attiré le petit squelette qui ne tarde pas à faire son apparition. Il se frotte doucement l'œil gauche avec sa main tandis que l'autre est cachée dans la poche de son short.

« Heh… J'ai loupé un épisode ou ?... On prend tous ensemble notre petit déjeuner maintenant ? Le grand squelette sourit tendrement à son frère.

-En réalité… il est déjà 14 heures Sans… Le concerné se gratte distraitement l'arrière du crâne.

-Oh… Je… Je vois… Donc vous êtes- Il finit par remarquer que son petit frère tient la main de Mettaton. Il relève les yeux vers ce dernier qui lui administre un petit sourire narquois avant de poser ses iris sur Papyrus qui dévie immédiatement son regard. Ses orbites ne tardent pas à se vider rapidement. … Heh… J'ai loupé quelque chose ?...

-Et bien… A vrai dire… je t'en ai déjà parlé hier soir mais j'imagine que tu ne t'en souviens pas puisque tu étais bourré… Le petit squelette fronce les sourcils tandis que son crâne ne tarde pas à lui faire mal lorsqu'il tente de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Papyrus se pince les lèvres, puis c'est finalement Frisk qui vient se placer juste en face de Sans qui fait réapparaitre ses iris blancs d'un simple battement de paupière.

-Ton petit frère est en couple avec Mettaton ! La jeune fille prend ensuite place auprès du petit squelette avant de passer son bras sur les épaules de ce dernier avant de désigner le nouveau couple avec sa seconde main. Regarde les Sans, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont trop mignons ? Le concerné hésite un instant, mais il ne cesse de se crisper lorsqu'il remarque le sourire satisfait qu'affiche l'androïde.

-… Adorables. » En une fraction de seconde, Frisk perd l'équilibre et vient rapidement percuter le sol. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et lorsqu'elle se positionne sur le dos, elle remarque que Sans n'est plus là. Elle entrouvre la bouche, comme la plupart des invités, incertaine de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais pourtant il faut bel et bien l'avouer : le petit squelette s'est téléporté ailleurs. L'humaine soupire puis se remet doucement debout avant d'observer Papyrus qui est déjà en train de se faire réconforter par son petit-ami. La jeune fille décide de rapidement monter à l'étage avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Sans qu'elle trouve vide… il a même emporté sa veste avant de disparaitre des environs. Un nouveau soupire lui échappe tandis qu'elle retourne mollement dans le salon auprès de tous les autres.

« Cette tête d'os a un sérieux problème ! Un jour il faudra bien qu'il admette que son petit frère n'est plus un enfant !

-C-Calme-toi Undyne… J-Je suis sûre que Sans a de très bonnes r-raisons pour être aussi distant… La scientifique caresse doucement le dos de la femme-poisson, histoire de la calmer un peu. De son côté, le jeune squelette soupire une nouvelle fois.

-Il n'y a rien à faire… Sans n'acceptera jamais ma décision…

-Voyons Papy-darling, tu ne vas tout de même pas te rendre malheureux à cause de cet-… de ton frère n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as toujours moi~ Il embrasse délicatement son conjoint qui rit doucement.

-Nyeh Heh Heh… J'imagine que tu as raison… mais je ne veux pas être en conflit avec Sans…

-J'irai lui parler pour toi. Tous les monstres de la pièce s'orientent vers Frisk qui semble énormément affectée par la situation.

-Mais, mon enfant, nous ne savons même pas où Sans se trouve actuellement.

-C'est pas grave, je n'ai qu'à rester dans sa chambre non ? Il va bien finir par revenir ici à un moment ou à un autre… Et puis, Sans m'a donné un double des clefs de sa chambre lorsque nous étions encore dans l'Underground, il faut bien que cette clef me serve un jour non ? S'il refuse d'entendre ce que son frère a à lui dire, et bien je m'en chargerai. Il est temps que Sans ouvre les yeux et qu'il se rende compte que son petit frère est un adulte désormais ! En tant qu'ambassadrice des monstres, et surtout en tant qu'amie, il est de mon devoir que tout se passe pour le mieux, pas vrai ? Des larmes perlent déjà aux yeux de Papyrus qui délaisse Mettaton pour venir prendre l'humaine dans ses bras.

-Tu es vraiment une amie en or Humaine Frisk ! Une amie digne du Grand Papyrus !

-Ok Punk, on te laisse faire ce que tu veux avec Sans, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il t'écoutera ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : il refuse d'écouter son propre frère et d'admettre la vérité, alors pourquoi ça serait différent avec toi ? » C'est vrai ça : pourquoi est-ce que Sans accepterait de l'écouter ? En y repensant, la jeune fille ne sait même pas pourquoi ce projet lui tient temps à cœur… c'est peut-être tout simplement qu'elle souhaite le meilleur pour ses amis ? Et puis… elle entretient une relation particulière avec le squelette… grâce à la promesse que Toriel lui a fait faire, Sans est rapidement devenu une sorte de grand frère pour Frisk. De plus, elle et lui sont les seuls du groupe à être au courant du système de timeline et ce genre de chose, donc il y a un petit quelque chose en plus entre ces deux là. Après réflexion, l'humaine se contente de sourire joyeusement à Undyne.

« Disons que c'est simplement une intuition~ » Le sourire maladif de l'humaine réussit à redonner le sourire à l'ensemble du groupe qui finit par se rassurer petit à petit. Bon allez, pourquoi pas, laissons une chance à Frisk pour aller raisonner Sans. De toute façon, cela ne peut pas être pire que l'état actuel pas vrai ? Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se passera pour le mieux et que le petit squelette acceptera de l'écouter.

Après avoir remercié et raccompagné tout le monde, le nouveau couple s'est rapidement enfermé dans la chambre de Papyrus, histoire de se décontracter un peu suite à cette situation. Au début ils ont un peu hésité, sachant très bien que Frisk était présente à la maison, mais lorsque l'humaine leur a certifié que cela ne la dérangeait pas de rester seule à attendre le frère de Papyrus, ils n'ont pas attendu longtemps pour s'isoler. Sagement installé dans le lit du squelette, Mettaton prend place au-dessus de ce dernier pour venir l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Cette situation similaire à ce qu'à pu vivre Papyrus dans son rêve rend heureux le jeune squelette qui ne tarde pas faire briller son œil droit avant de matérialiser une langue avec ses pouvoirs. L'androïde rit joyeusement, amusé par la situation, puis il ne tarde pas à venir titiller l'âme du squelette qui fait du mieux qu'il peut pour retenir ses gémissements. Bien que la situation semble s'être relativement apaisée, Papyrus ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la réaction qu'aura son grand frère vis-à-vis de Frisk. Mettaton ne tarde pas à remarquer le fait que son petit copain soit distrait.

« Hm ? Un problème chéri ?

-Je… Non… Enfin… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Sans…

-Oh… Tu penses encore à lui… Ecoute Papy-darling, laissons Frisk gérer comme elle le veut avec lui, d'accord ? Il va bien finir par s'y faire et remarquer que je ne suis pas là pour te nuire, tu ne penses pas ?~

-Je… Oui… Tu as certainement raison…

-Evidemment que j'ai raison~ Maintenant relaxe-toi, et laisse-toi te faire sagement dorloter par celui que tu aimes~

-Nyeh Heh heh ! » C'est vrai, cela ne sert à rien de s'en faire pour Sans, Papyrus doit simplement se détendre et apprécier le temps qu'il passe avec son petit-ami. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait renoncer à ce bonheur que lui offre l'androïde, et ça, il va bien falloir que Sans le comprenne un jour.

De son côté, sagement installée sur le lit dans la chambre du petit squelette, Frisk commence à stresser de plus en plus. Chaque seconde qui s'écoule la rapproche un peu plus de Sans qui peut revenir à n'importe quel instant maintenant puisque la nuit se rapproche dangereusement. Il est vrai qu'elle appréhende un peu sa future discussion avec le squelette : elle sait à quel point Papyrus est un sujet sensible auprès de Sans qui n'hésitera pas à passer à l'offensif si quelque chose dans les propos de l'humaine ne lui plaisent pas. Enfin bon, il a promis de veiller sur elle et de ne lui faire aucun mal, alors pourquoi paniquer ? Il a toujours été là pour elle, et maintenant, c'est à son tour d'être là pour lui, pour l'aider à accepter le fait que son petit frère soit enfin prêt pour entrer dans la cours des grands. La jeune fille prend une grande inspiration tandis qu'un texte apparait sous ses yeux.

*Penser à ta future conversation avec Sans te remplie de détermination.


	10. Discussion

**Chapitre 10) Discussion**

Frisk se réveille en sursaut lorsqu'elle perçoit le son de la téléportation de Sans auprès d'elle. Wow, si elle a fini par s'endormir en attendant le retour du squelette c'est qu'il doit être vraiment tard… Elle se redresse silencieusement et s'assoie au bord du lit tout en contemplant son ami qui est dos à elle et qui fouille rapidement le tiroir de sa commode. L'humaine se gratte nerveusement le bras tout en posant son regard à l'extérieur, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est finalement un éternuement de sa part qui la trahit tandis que Sans se retourne nerveusement dans sa direction. Il soupire de soulagement avant de lui administrer un clin d'œil.

« Heh, désolé, je voulais pas te réveiller. La jeune fille se frotte doucement les yeux.

-C'est pas grave… De toute façon je voulais te parler… Le petit squelette se repositionne dos à elle pour reprendre ses recherches.

-Hm… J'me disais bien que c'était pas normal que tu sois là.

-Il faut qu'on parle de la relation de ton frère Sans… Ca y est, elle a réussi à lancer le sujet qui fâche. Elle ne tarde pas à se pincer les lèvres lorsque son ami se retourne vers elle et qu'elle remarque que les orbites de ce dernier sont déjà vident d'émotions.

-Vraiment ? J'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire à ce propos il n'y a absolument rien à dire.

-J'aimerai juste savoir… ce qui t'agaces autant dans cette relation… On dirait presque que Mettaton a mal agit envers toi et que-

-Ca ne te regarde pas. L'humaine gonfle les joues, agacée par l'attitude de son ami. Elle décide donc de se relever et de venir prendre place juste en face de Sans.

-Mais on parle du bonheur de Papyrus Sans !

-Je suis quand même le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui est bien pour mon frère ou non ! La jeune fille écarquille les yeux : elle est pratiquement certaine de n'avoir jamais entendu Sans haussé le ton de sa voix, et encore moins être autant en colère pour quelque chose d'assez minime en soit. Le petit squelette dévie sa tête, conscient que son attitude ne lui ressemble absolument pas.

-E… Ecoute Sans… Je sais que ton frère est la chose la plus précieuse que tu puisses avoir, mais un jour il va bien falloir que tu acceptes le fait qu'il grandisse, qu'il fasse des nouvelles rencontres, et ce genre de chose… J… J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais un jour il finira aussi par partir d'ici pour aller se construire une nouvelle vie ailleurs… tout comme toi… … Tu… Tu as conscience que vous ne pouvez pas rester coller l'un à l'autre pour le reste de votre vie… n'est-ce pas ?... » Ok, elle pense avoir découvert le problème puisque les iris de Sans réapparaissent et qu'ils tremblent un peu. C'est donc ça la cause du comportement de Sans ? Il a peur de perdre son frère et de s'éloigner de lui à cause de Mettaton ? Certes c'est assez touchant, mais il va bien falloir qu'il coupe le cordon un jour ou l'autre avec Papyrus. Attendrie par le comportement du squelette, Frisk s'avance légèrement vers lui avant de lui caresser doucement le bras en guise de réconfort. C'est vrai que ça doit être dur pour lui de voir ça sous cet angle : lui qui a assisté à de nombreuses fois à la mort de son petit frère dans l'Underground… on va dire que c'est plus ou moins normal qu'il souhaite désormais prendre soin de lui jusqu'à la réelle fin, pas vrai ?

Après avoir été cherché du ketchup le plus silencieusement possible, la jeune fille ne tarde pas à regagner la chambre de Sans qui s'est finalement assis au bord du lit. Elle n'attend pas plus longtemps pour se placer auprès de son ami avant de lui tendre sa boisson préférée.

« Heh… Merci gamine. Il saisit doucement le condiment avant de siroter tranquillement sa boisson. Quant à Frisk, elle offre un sourire chaleureux au squelette qui fixe continuellement le sol.

-Pas de problème, je suis toujours là pour toi Sans tu sais… Il est vrai que le petit squelette a toujours été un personnage difficile à cerner. Lui qui a prit l'habitude de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de régler ses problèmes de son propre chef, c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance. Mais bon, maintenant qu'elle a comprit la cause de son tourment, elle ne va certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Hm… L'humaine observe soucieusement son ami qui semble perdu dans ses pensées. Heh, et maintenant quoi ? Je suis sûr que mon frère me déteste et qu'il doit probablement déjà prévoir de se barrer quelque part avec Mettaton… Attristée par l'état du squelette, Frisk n'hésite pas très longtemps avant d'agripper le bras de Sans et de se coller contre lui pour déposer sa tête sur son épaule.

-Papyrus sera toujours ton petit frère Sans, et tu sais très bien qu'il t'aime et qu'il tient à toi autant que toi tu tiens à lui. Pour rien au monde il ne renoncerait à voir son grand frère pour lui cuisiner quelques plats de spaghettis pendant que lui s'occupera de lui raconter des mauvaises blagues tu as le frère le plus cool du monde, tu te souviens ? » Elle attend quelques instants mais aucune réponse n'émerge de Sans. Frisk relève donc doucement la tête vers le squelette, puis elle écarquille les yeux en apercevant des larmes ruisseler sur les joues de son ami. Wow, cette nuit est vraiment pleine de rebondissement, elle a vraiment l'impression de découvrir un tout nouveau Sans : un Sans émotif qui laisse libre court à ses émotions. Ne voulant pas l'embêter ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Frisk décide de reposer sa tête contre l'épaule du squelette tout en caressant doucement son bras auquel elle se tient fermement pour prouver à Sans qu'elle est là, avec lui, et qu'elle veille sur lui.

La nuit a été éprouvante pour tout le monde, mais tout semble finalement s'arranger. Dès son réveille, Sans fut surprit de trouver Frisk encore dans son lit, et cette vision l'a fait doucement rire, joyeux de ne pas être le dernier à se lever pour une fois. Il s'est relevé le plus silencieusement possible avant de se diriger discrètement vers son armoire pour enfiler de nouveau vêtement. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, son regard n'a pas tardé à croiser celui de l'humaine qui est sagement assise en tailleur sur le lit. Le petit squelette hausse un sourcil avant de pouffer.

« Il faut croire que la discrétion c'est vraiment pas mon truc. La jeune fille rit doucement.

-T'en fais pas : j'ai le sommeil léger, c'est pas de ta faute.

-Heh, c'est gentil de pas vouloir me faire culpabiliser. Le squelette ne tarde pas à rejoindre l'humaine pour récupérer sa veste qu'il enfile rapidement. Bon, on descend ? J'imagine que Paps est déjà en train de faire le petit déjeuner.

-Hm… Tu sais… Il va falloir que tu discutes avec lui de ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Mettaton… Tu ne peux pas continuer à le fuir indéfiniment… et puis… il saura certainement trouver les mots justes pour te réconforter. Elle lui sourit tendrement tandis que Sans regarde distraitement par la fenêtre.

-Welp… J'imagine que t'as raison… Il redirige ensuite son attention sur la jeune fille avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Heh, merci pour tout ce que tu fais gamine. » Pour toutes réponses, Frisk s'est contentée de rire joyeusement avant de délaisser le lit pour enfin rejoindre la cuisine avec Sans. Les deux amis discutent distraitement jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent le seuil de la porte de la cuisine. Ils sont très agréablement accueillis par un spectacle qui ne peut que ravier le petit squelette puisque Mettaton embrasse tendrement son petit frère. Grâce au soutient de l'humaine, il parvient à garder son calme et se contente de faire rouler ses yeux avant de prendre place à table avec Frisk. Le bruit des chaises alerte le petit couple qui cesse toutes activités pour s'orienter vers les nouveaux venus.

« H… Humaine Frisk ! S… Sans ! Je… ne savais pas que vous étiez là…

-T'en fais pas bro', on vient à penne d'arriver. En temps normal, Papyrus aurait déjà hurlé sur son frère pour sa blague stupide, mais à cause des dernières situations, il ne sait pas vraiment s'il peut continuer d'agir normalement avec lui ou non. Il se contente donc de se gratter nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

-Nyeh Heh Heh… Il s'oriente vers les fourneaux tandis que Sans hausse un sourcil en direction de Frisk qui se contente d'hausser les épaules. Le petit squelette dépose ensuite son coude sur la table tandis qu'il place son poing contre sa joue pour maintenir sa tête. E… Enfin bon, j'espère que… vous avez passé une bonne nuit vous deux.

-On peut dire ça… Sans et moi nous avons beaucoup discuté la nuit dernière… Voyant son ami rester passif, la jeune fille lui assimile un petit coup pour le faire réagir.

-Euh… O… Ouais… Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien discuter avec toi Paps, histoire de… d'éclaircir un peu la situation que ça soit pour moi, ou pour toi, e-et je te promets que je ne m'énerverai pas et que je ne disparaitrai pas. Il faut bien que je prenne mes responsabilités et que je montre l'exemple en tant que grand frère huh. Le plus jeune des deux frères ne tarde pas à se retourner pour constater que Sans lui offre un sourire des plus sincères. Il se pince les lèvres puis n'hésite pas une seconde de plus pour se ruer vers son frère qu'il soulève de sa chaise avant de tournoyer de lui-même.

-Wowie ! J'ai hâte d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec toi frangin ! Papyrus semble enjoué à l'idée de parler calmement avec son grand frère.

-Heheh, t'es le plus cool bro'… mais ça serait sympa si… tu pouvais me relâcher maintenant… sinon je vais vomir le déjeuner qu'on n'a pas encore mangé… » Le plus grand rit joyeusement tandis que Frisk et Mettaton se moque gentiment de la situation du plus vieux.

* * *

Certains et certaines d'entre vous trouverons peut-être que c'est assez long au lancement et qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais il faut bien un peu de piquant non ? C'est pas drôle s'il n'y a pas un peu de challenge :p Et puis j'ai pas mal d'idée pour la fic' donc j'essaie de m'organiser un maximum pour que ça ait du sens xD

Peace !


	11. Acceptation

**Chapitre 11) Acceptation**

Une fois le petit déjeuner engloutit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Frisk s'est chargée d'emmener Mettaton à l'étage pour laisser les deux frères squelettes discuter tranquillement dans le salon. Si le plus grand semble ravit de s'installer sur le canapé auprès du plus vieux des deux, Sans ne peut s'empêcher d'angoisser : est-ce qu'il va réussir à exprimer ce qu'il a sur le cœur ? Est-ce qu'il va perdre son sang-froid et s'énerver une fois de plus tout en prononçant des mots qu'il ne pense absolument pas ? Après un petit soupir presque inaudible de sa part, le petit squelette décide enfin de se lancer, sans pour autant regarder Papyrus dans les yeux.

« Bon euh… Paps… J'ai bien réfléchit la nuit dernière, et j'ai aussi pas mal discuter avec Frisk à propos de ta relation avec Mettaton et… j'ai décidé de lui laisser une chance. De _vous_ laisser une chance. La gamine a raison : on parle de ton bonheur, et je serai vraiment un frère ignoble si je ne te laissai pas être heureux avec la personne de ton choix huh ? Donc… heh… je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, sincèrement. Il relève enfin la tête qu'il oriente vers son petit frère auquel il adresse un sourire des plus sincères. Fidèle à lui-même, Papyrus n'attend pas plus longtemps pour se jeter sur Sans qu'il prend dans ses bras.

-Wowie ! T'es le meilleur frangin ! Peut-être que tu pourrais passer ta journée avec nous, histoire de te convaincre qu'il n'est pas la mauvaise personne que tu imagines !

-Nah ça va aller, et puis… j'ai une Metta-tonne de chose à faire. Le plus jeune observe son grand frère avec un regard de mépris.

-… Tu vas passer ta journée à dormir…

-Entre autre~ Le grand squelette soupir et relâche son frère avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Il pose son regard dans le vide tandis qu'une question lui trotte dans la tête… nan il ne voudra jamais répondre… Mouais, pourquoi pas, il n'a rien à perdre après tout. Papyrus s'oriente vers son grand frère qui sort déjà une bouteille de ketchup de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Sans ?...

-Yep bro' ? Le plus jeune hésite un instant tandis que le plus vieux sirote déjà sa boisson.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je veux dire… tu semblais vraiment en colère à propos de ça et… je pensais que rien ne pourrait faire en sorte que tu changes ton jugement donc… l'Humaine a trouvé le problème ?... Le grand squelette se pince les lèvres lorsqu'il remarque que son frère resserre ses doigts autour de la bouteille qu'il tient.

-Heh… Ouais… on peut dire qu'elle… a trouvé la source du problème… Connaissant Sans, c'était certain qu'il n'allait pas tout déballer aussi facilement, mais ça serait stupide de s'arrête là.

-Et… tu ne veux pas en parler ?... Papyrus recule instinctivement sa tête lorsque les iris de son grand frère disparaissent.

-Heheh… En parler ?... Je… Je ne peux pas t'en parler Pap'… Tu vas encore penser que j'ai trop bu ou ce genre de chose… Mais tout ce que je peux te dire… Le petit squelette s'oriente vers son petit frère qui écarquille les yeux lorsque les iris de Sans réapparaissent, et avec eux, des larmes ne tardent pas à venir perler à ses orbites. … c'est que je ne veux plus te perdre… Je ne veux plus qu'on t'arrache de moi… Je ne veux plus ressentir ce sentiment de vide… tu comprends ?... Le sourire forcé de Sans craquelle un peu plus l'âme de Papyrus qui ne tarde pas à revenir auprès de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il dépose l'une de ses mains sur l'arrière du crâne de Sans pour faire en sorte que sa tête vienne se coller à son armure de combat.

-Je suis là Sans… Je ne te laisserai jamais seul frangin… J'imagine que tu penses tout ça à cause de tes cauchemars hein… ?

-… Plus ou moins… Puis le plus grand des deux saisit les épaules du plus petit avant de l'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir croiser son regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas frérot car moi, le Grand Papyrus, veille sur toi ! Je sais bien que tu as besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi cool que moi pour prendre soin de toi ! Pour te demander de ranger tes chaussettes ! Et aussi pour te réveiller lorsque tu t'endors à ton poste ! Et ce genre de chose ! Le plus vieux rit doucement avant de renifler et d'essuyer ses yeux avec le dos de sa main.

-Merci… T'es vraiment l'plus cool bro'…

-Evidemment que je le suis ! Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation dans l'Underground avec l'Humaine Frisk je te signal ! Nyeh Heh Heh ! Le plus jeune observe Sans se relever du canapé avant de ranger le condiment dans sa poche. Le petit squelette fixe silencieusement la porte de la chambre de Papyrus avant de s'orienter vers ce dernier.

-Au fait, tout à l'heure tu m'as demandé si je voulais passer ma journée avec Mettaton et toi, mais vous avez prévu de sortir du coup ? Son vis-à-vis hoche vivement la tête.

-Nous allons nous balader dans un endroit que les humains appellent 'fête foraine' ! D'après l'Humaine Frisk c'est un lieu très amusant et attractif, donc c'est un endroit parfait pour accueillir le Grand Papyrus ! Nyeh Heh !

-Hm… Je vois… Welp, j'imagine qu'on a terminé de toute façon, donc vous allez pouvoir partir : ça serait bête de louper un évènement pareil huh ? Le petit squelette redresse le bras et indique avec son pouce la porte de la chambre de Papyrus qui se trouve par-dessus son épaule. Bon, on va les prévenir ? » En guise de réponse, le plus jeune s'est contenté d'hocher joyeusement la tête avant de se relever et de se placer auprès de Sans. En une fraction de seconde, le plus petit les téléporte directement dans la chambre, ce qui fait sursauter l'androïde. Il croise ses bras contre son torse, agacé, tandis que Frisk ne peut s'empêcher de rire joyeusement.

« Tu sais… on aurait pu utiliser nos jambes Sans… Le concerné hausse les épaules.

-Ouais, on aurait pu. Heh, quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez une fête foraine qui vous attend non ? Le plus grand ne tarde pas à aller fouiller dans son placard, histoire d'aller enfiler sa tenue 'secrète' qu'il a déjà pu enfiler avec Frisk lors de leur rendez-vous dans l'Underground. De son côté, Mettaton hausse un sourcil et délaisse le lit pour venir se placer auprès du petit squelette qui couve son petit frère du regard.

-Vraiment ? Tu vas nous laisser partir sans rien ajouter de plus ? Même pas une seule petite menace ? Pas un seul Gaster Blaster ? Il rit doucement et dévie son regard vers l'androïde d'un battement de paupière sans même bouger la tête.

-Heh, j'imagine que si tu m'en parles c'est que tu as retenu la leçon, pas vrai ? Et puis, j'imagine que la gamine et toi vous n'êtes pas resté là tout ce temps sans prononcer le moindre mot, je me trompe ? Ça sert à rien que je t'explique la situation une deuxième fois, je pense que Frisk s'en est très bien chargée pour moi. J'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas été trop loin dans les détails… Le squelette oriente donc son regard vers l'humaine, et ils n'ont même pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot pour se comprendre parfaitement et pour savoir de quoi Sans parle. Il ne faut pas attendre plus longtemps pour que Papyrus refasse son apparition dans la pièce, vêtu de la plus cool des tenues qui existent à ce jour (enfin d'après lui bien sûr).

-Le Grand Papyrus est fin prêt pour aller faire bonne impression auprès des humains ! Nyeh Heh Heh !

-Heh, j'compte sur toi pour ne pas t'attirer trop d'ennuis frérot. Le robot ne tarde pas à délaisser Sans pour venir se coller contre Papyrus comme à son habitude.

-Je pourrai te dévorer tout cru dans cette tenue darling~ » Papyrus se contente d'un petit rire nerveux tandis que son crâne ne tarde pas à virer au rouge. Le jeune squelette se gratte distraitement l'arrière du crâne pendant que Frisk guette la réaction du plus vieux. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'elle remarque que Sans semble totalement sous contrôle. C'est donc sans trop de difficulté qu'ils accompagnent tous les deux le petit couple jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le petit squelette observe son jeune frère s'éloigner petit à petit de la maison au bras de Mettaton. L'humaine à ses côtés le dévisage soucieusement, puis elle finit par se décontracter lorsque Sans lève le bras pour saluer les tourtereaux.

« Amusez-vous bien tous les deux, et ne fête pas de scène de manège devant tout le monde~ » Maintenant c'est sûr, Sans a totalement accepté la nouvelle relation de son frère.


	12. Fête foraine

**Chapitre 12) Fête foraine**

« Regardez ! C'est Mettaton !

-Vraiment ?! Mettaton est ici ?!

-Oh mon Dieu Mettaton est là ! » Evidemment, Papyrus aurait dû se douter qu'être le petit-ami d'une star tel que l'androïde ne serait pas facile. Dès leur arrivée à la fête foraine et sans faire le moindre effort, ils ont été subitement entourés d'une multitude de fans. Au début, le jeune squelette était ravi d'attirer autant l'attention, lui qui rêve éperdument d'être populaire auprès des autres, mais il s'est vite aperçu que les humains et les monstres ne s'intéressaient qu'à son conjoint. Cela fait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minute que Papyrus reste en retrait pour contempler le robot qui croule sous les compliments et les autographes. Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer et de dévier son regard de cette scène, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre.

« Je t'aime Mettaton !

-Oh, cela me touche beaucoup darling, mais mon cœur est déjà pris~ A l'entente de ces deux phrases, le grand squelette écarquille les yeux avant de s'orienter de nouveau vers la foule et il ne tarde pas à croiser le regard de l'androïde.

-Vraiment ?! Wow… Cette personne est drôlement chanceuse… Puis Mettaton se faufile à travers ses fans pour rejoindre son conjoint qu'il ne tarde pas à embrasser tendrement avant de s'orienter de nouveaux vers la foule qui hurle à l'unisson.

-On peut dire que nous sommes tous les deux chanceux~ » Si la star arrive à gérer sans mal les flashs des photos des paparazzis, Papyrus lui, ne sait plus vraiment où se mettre. Il sent son crâne devenir de plus en plus rouge tandis que ces nombreuses lumières l'aveugle inlassablement. Alors ça y est ? C'est officiel ? Leur couple va devenir public et connu de tous ? Les gens vont enfin commencer à s'intéresser à lui ? Papyrus va enfin pouvoir gagner toute la gloire qu'il mérite et qu'il attend depuis si longtemps ? Wow… Frisk avait raison : les fêtes foraines sont vraiment des endroits géniaux !

Ne pouvant réellement profiter des attractions et de ce genre de chose à cause du groupe de fanatique, le petit couple a préféré écourter le séjour pour retourner chez les deux frères squelettes. Cependant, après avoir reçu un coup de fil surprise de son manageur, Mettaton a été contraint d'abandonner son conjoint en cour de route. Evidemment, Papyrus a eu du mal à cacher sa tristesse, mais sa joie de vivre légendaire n'a pas tardé à refaire surface lorsque l'androïde lui a annoncé qu'il l'appellera demain pour lui donner des nouvelles. Il est vrai que, malgré les apparences, la carrière de Mettaton est en chute libre dernièrement, et il a de plus en plus de mal à conquérir le cœur de nouveaux fans. Son manageur ne cesse de lui mettre la pression pour le forcer à trouver une idée révolutionnaire qui fera en sorte que les gens s'intéressent de nouveau à lui, mais c'est loin d'être chose aisée. C'est donc après un ultime baiser que le couple s'est séparé pour regagner leur domicile respectif.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Papyrus s'est levé à l'aube pour préparer joyeusement le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à changer cette habitude de se lever aussi tôt pour préparer ses spaghettis, sachant très bien que Sans ne se lèvera qu'en début d'après-midi. Mais qu'importe, ce n'est pas ce genre de pensée qui va venir perturber la joie débordante du jeune squelette. Effectivement, malgré son amour pour la cuisine, Papyrus s'est principalement levé à une heure si matinale puisqu'il était tout simplement impatient de recevoir un appel ou un message de Mettaton. Soudainement, malgré le fait qu'il soit perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il soit concentré sur ses casseroles, le squelette perçoit un bruit bien familier dans son dos. Il ne tarde pas à se retourner doucement avant de constater que son grand frère vient tout juste de se téléporter pour atterrir directement assis sur sa chaise, journal en main qu'il zieute rapidement. Papyrus cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, persuadé d'avoir affaire à une illusion.

« Sans ?

-Hm ?

-C'est toi ?

-Nah.

-Oh, je me disais bien que c'était impossible que tu sois là aussi tôt ! » Puis le jeune squelette ne se préoccupe plus de son grand frère qu'il délaisse pour s'occuper de ses spaghettis. Amusé, Sans rit doucement tout en continuant de feuilleter le journal jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une image qui retient son attention. Il ne peut retenir un petit tic d'agacement à la lecture des gros titres : 'Découvrez le petit copain de Mettaton !'. Cette image a certainement été prise hier lorsqu'ils étaient à la fête foraine… Enfin peu importe, il s'est promis à lui-même d'accepter cette relation et de ne pas s'y opposer. Un petit soupire s'échappe des lèvres du petit squelette qui dépose le journal sur la table.

« Heya Paps', c'est bientôt prêt ? Le concerné se retourne vers son grand frère, casserole en main.

-Bonjour Sans ! Oui, c'est presque prêt !... Attend mais… alors ce n'était pas une illusion… ?

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles frérot ? Je viens à peine d'arriver.

-Oh… Je vois… Le plus vieux des deux ne peut s'empêcher de rire de plus bel avant de reprendre son calme.

-Alors ? C'était cool la fête foraine d'hier ? Le jeune squelette se gratte nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

-Oh eh bien… Oui c'était sympa… Les attractions étaient cools !... Enfin elles avaient l'air cools… Il soupire. A vrai dire, des fans de Mettaton l'ont rapidement repéré, et après ça, c'était difficile de pouvoir s'amuser tranquillement, donc on a été contraint de partir…

-Welp, je suis sûr que vous aurez d'autres occasions pour- » La sonnerie de téléphone de Papyrus interrompt Sans dans sa phrase. De son côté, le plus grand des deux jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable, puis il ne tarde pas à tout abandonner pour quitter la cuisine et partir répondre à ce coup de fil à l'extérieur. Incertain de comprendre la situation, Sans hausse un sourcil avant d'hausser les épaules, se disant que cela doit être un appel de Mettaton qui rend son petit frère dans cet état.

« J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire de mon côté darling~ est-ce que je peux passer chez toi maintenant ?

-B-Bien sûr MTT chéri ! J'attendais ton appel avec impatience ! Nyeh Heh Heh !

-Parfait, alors à tout de suite mon petit squelette en sucre~ » C'est donc le cœur léger que Papyrus raccroche avant de retourner mollement dans la cuisine. On dirait presque qu'il est sur un petit nuage et que le monde autour de lui n'existe plus : la seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'il va revoir son conjoint dans quelque instant. Le jeune squelette semble vraiment heureux et épanoui, comme si rien ne pouvait perturber son bonheur actuel… enfin… rien, mis à part cette odeur de brûler. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de revenir rapidement en cuisine pour contempler avec horreur que le plan de travail est en feu tandis que Sans se tient simplement debout devant les flammes, les mains dans les poches.

« Sans ! Mes spaghettis sont en feu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!

-Ben je garde une orbite dessus, c'est pas c'que tu m'dis d'faire à chaque fois qu'tu t'absentes en temps normal ?

-Si si, mais pourquoi tu ne fais rien dans ce cas ?! Le petit squelette hausse les épaules et rit doucement.

-Welp, en général tu reviens toujours _avant_ que ça prenne feu, et du coup… je sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censé faire dans ce genre de situation. Le plus grand des deux ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler intérieurement, mais le plus important dans l'immédiat, c'est de stopper cet incendie.

-Ne t'en fais pas Sans ! Je sais parfaitement quoi faire dans ce genre de situation ! Le concerné hausse un sourcil lorsque son petit frère dégaine son téléphone. Une sonnerie retentie à l'autre bout du fil… puis deux… puis trois… puis le bip sonore de la messagerie se fait entendre. Undyyyyyyyyyne ! Notre maison est en feu !

-Heh, laisse tomber bro', j'ai une meilleure idée. » L'œil magique du petit squelette ne tarde pas à faire son apparition, et avec lui, une multitude de Gaster Blaster apparaissent dans la pièce. Les invocations ne tardent pas à coopérer et à s'empiler les unes sur les autres afin de couper la progression des flammes. Le feu s'éteint peu à peu avant de disparaitre complètement, laissant derrière lui de simples braises qui devraient s'envoler rapidement. Le plus vieux des deux frères claques des doigts pour faire disparaitre ses monstres avant de s'oriente vers son petit frère pour lui administrer un clin d'œil.

« Wow, il s'en est vraiment fallu de feu~ » Papyrus s'essuie le front avec le dos de sa main, mais il est obligé de se stopper dans son mouvement pour dévisager son grand frère d'un air mauvais. Le petit sourire satisfait que ce dernier affiche ne tarde pas à l'agacer encore plus, mais il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'on vient déjà frapper à la porte d'entrée.


	13. Ébat amoureux

Âme sensible s'abstenir, il y a un peu de lemon dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai tout de même essayé d'employer les mots les moins choquants possibles !

Bonne lecture ! Au programme : un rebondissement inattendu vous attends :p

* * *

 **Chapitre 13) Ébat amoureux**

Papyrus ne prend pas le temps d'engueuler son frère suite à cet incendie et file directement vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvre rapidement cette dernière, puis il ne tarde pas à se jeter littéralement dans les bras de Mettaton qui le réceptionne sans problème. Les deux amants s'échangent ensuite un tendre baiser avant que Papyrus ne décide de laisser entrer son conjoint à l'intérieur.

« Nyeh Heh… Tu m'as manqué… Le jeune squelette sourit tendrement à l'androïde.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi darling~ Puis l'invité s'attarde un peu plus sur l'intérieur de la maison. Hm… tu es seul Papy' chéri ?

-Non non il y a- ! Lorsque Papyrus s'oriente vers la cuisine pour désigner son frère du doigt, il se rend compte que l'endroit est complètement désert. … _Il y avait_ Sans avec moi… Il ne peut retenir un soupir. Il s'est certainement téléporté dans sa chambre ou ailleurs… Le jeune squelette peine à dissimuler sa tristesse vis-à-vis du comportement de son grand frère, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Mettaton qui vient se frotter contre le squelette, comme à son habitude.

-Ne sois pas triste darling, au contraire tu devrais être ravi que nous ayons la maison pour nous tout seul, tu ne crois pas ?~ Papyrus ne peut retenir son rire nerveux, incertain de comprendre les convictions de son compagnon.

-E… Et bien… o… oui peut-être… Mais laisse-moi tout de même le temps d'aller vérifier dans sa chambre ! Nyeh Heh… » Le robot soupir tandis que le jeune couple monte directement à l'étage. Mettaton décide d'entrer dans la chambre de son conjoint tandis que Papyrus se dirige vers la chambre de Sans. Il ne sait pourquoi, mais le jeune squelette angoisse à l'idée d'entendre la voix de son frère de l'autre côté de la porte. Est-ce qu'il souhaite qu'en frappant à cette dernière il n'obtienne aucune réponse ? Souhaite-t-il réellement que Sans se soit encore absenté on ne sait où pour pouvoir rester seul avec Mettaton ? L'heure n'est plus au questionnement puisque le jeune squelette avance doucement sa main vers la porte pour frapper faiblement. … Aucune réponse. Il essaie à nouveau. … Toujours rien. Il ouvre délicatement la porte pour poser son regard sur le matelas, mais Sans n'est définitivement pas là. A moins qu'il se soit endormi dans sa penderie, le jeune squelette peut repartir le cœur léger vers sa chambre pour retrouver son conjoint.

En regagnant sa chambre, Papyrus croise le regard de Mettaton qui est sagement allongé dans le lit, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de particulier. Le robot tapote doucement sur le matelas pour inviter le squelette à le rejoindre, ce que ce dernier ne tarde pas à faire. Le jeune monstre s'allonge tranquillement auprès de son conjoint qui vient poser sa tête contre la cage thoracique du squelette.

« Tu ne penses pas que ça serait mieux de retirer ton armure de combat Papy' darling ?~ Bon, Mettaton n'est pas vraiment du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche : il est vrai qu'il a toujours exprimé son opinion à haute et intelligible voix, se fichant éperdument de l'avis des autres. De son côté, Papyrus peine à garder son sang-froid tandis que son crâne vire déjà au orange.

-Q-Q-Q ?!... T… tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Ce n'est pas- ? » Le squelette n'a même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que Mettaton s'est déjà redressé pour l'embrasser. Prit au dépourvu et ne sachant vraiment quoi faire, Papyrus décide de se laisser faire docilement tout en plaçant ses mains dans le dos de l'androïde pour le maintenir contre lui. Puis un bruit mécanique résonne dans la pièce, et une sorte de langue métallique ne tarde pas à venir titiller les 'lèvres' du squelette. Continuellement gêné depuis qu'il est entré ici, Papyrus refuse d'avoir l'air inférieur aux yeux du robot plus longtemps : en quelques secondes, son œil droit se remplace en cercle orangé qui brille faiblement, puis une langue ne tarde pas à faire son apparition dans sa bouche. Le jeune squelette scrute la réaction de son conjoint qui semble satisfait par ce que lui offre son vis-à-vis, et la soirée ne fait que commencer.

Mettaton a en partit réussit à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de la part du plus jeune monstre qui est désormais torse nu et en caleçon. Pendant leurs échanges, l'androïde ne peut résister à l'envie de venir caresser la cage thoracique du squelette dont l'âme apparait de temps à autre, réclamant de l'attention. De son côté, Papyrus a beaucoup de mal à garder son calme avec ce que lui fait subir son amant qui le fait saliver de plus en plus. Après tout, le jeune squelette n'a qu'une vingtaine d'année, et il n'a pas vraiment d'expérience en ce qui concerne ce genre de relation. Il n'a jamais eu l'idée d'en parler avec Sans non plus : puisque ce sont des squelettes, le plus jeune était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir accès aux choses que les humains peuvent se permettre. Cependant, il doit bien avouer que cette lueur orangée qui émane de son caleçon le trahit, et ça, Mettaton l'a bien remarqué.

« Un problème chéri ?~ Tu as l'air un tantinet… hm… excité~ C'est moi qui te rend comme ça ? Le jeune monstre rit doucement avant de déglutir.

-Qui d'autre que toi pourrait me rendre… comme ça ?... Nyeh Heh…~ Le robot connaissait évidement la réponse, mais il attendait une tout autre demande de la part de son conjoint.

-Tu veux peut-être que je te soulage un peu darling ?~ » Si Papyrus refuse de comprendre les avances de l'androïde, il peut très bien le faire à sa place. Sans plus attendre, Mettaton saisit délicatement le bout de tissu qui couvre encore le squelette avant de le baisser lentement. Le plus vieux des deux ne tarde pas à apercevoir l'objet de sa convoitise tandis que Papyrus rougit de plus en plus.

« A… Attend MTT chéri… Je ne pense pas que-» Mettaton ne laisse que peu de répit au plus jeune qui finit sa phrase par un gémissement lorsque son conjoint empoigne sa verge. De peur de se faire entendre par son frère, Papyrus place ses deux mains contre sa bouche tandis que l'androïde exécute déjà un mouvement de va-et-vient. Etant trop naïf et innocent, le jeune squelette ne l'admettra peut-être pas, mais il adorait voir Mettaton comme ça, en train de s'occuper de lui. Il aurait voulu que ce moment s'éternise et ne s'arrête jamais, mais le trop plein d'émotion qui l'envie d'un seul coup a raison de lui et il ne tarde pas à s'endormir après s'être fait bichonner pendant quelques minutes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Papyrus se réveille en premier et quitte silencieusement la chambre pour gagner la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sent honteux lorsqu'il repense aux évènements de la veille : était-ce raisonnable ? Les choses ne vont-t-elles pas un peu trop vite ? Après tout, c'est Mettaton qui a décidé de tout sans même demander l'avis du squelette… non ?... … … Non. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir est la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Tant pis si son frère va faire une nouvelle crise, le jeune squelette souhaite revivre cette scène encore et encore. Il est adulte maintenant, il a bien le droit d'entretenir les relations qu'il veut et avec qui il veut, ce n'est pas Sans qui va l'en empêcher. Il faut bien qu'un jour, Papyrus décide d'affronter son frère en face pour lui dire ses quatre vérités : il n'a plus besoin de lui pour le protéger et pour veiller sur lui. Désormais, c'est certainement Mettaton qui va prendre son rôle… et encore, le jeune squelette est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul dorénavant ! Il va falloir que Sans le mémorise une bonne fois pour toute. C'est donc remplie d'une détermination nouvelle que Papyrus termine tranquillement sa cuisine, tout en se disant qu'une fois le repas terminé et Mettaton partit, il prendra le temps de parler sérieusement avec son grand frère, quitte à le blesser.

De son côté, dans la chambre de Papyrus, Mettaton se réveille doucement de cette délicieuse nuit qu'il a passé auprès de son conjoint. Il s'assoit au bord du lit, et il ne peut pas être plus heureux qu'actuellement lorsqu'il repense aux évènements de la veille… mais ce n'est absolument pas pour les raisons que vous imaginez. En effet, depuis le début, tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour relancer sa carrière non ? Ne nous avons-t-on pas parlé d'un manager qui lui mettait la pression pour qu'il trouve une brillante idée afin d'attirer les médias sur lui ? Et bien la voilà cette idée : quoi de mieux qu'inventer une agression pour attirer tous les paparazzis sur lui ? Hier soir, alors que Papyrus s'était endormi paisiblement suite aux agissements de l'androïde, Mettaton en a profité pour mettre en place une fausse mise en scène qui accuserait à coup sûr Papyrus d'avoir joué avec les sentiments de la star. Ensuite, il ne lui restera plus qu'à verser une petite larme pour la caméra pour que son plan se finisse parfaitement.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Mettaton délaisse le lit pour attraper son téléphone afin d'appeler son manager pour le tenir au courant de la situation.

« Oui c'est moi darling ça y est, tout est prêt, je pourrai venir chez toi pour te montrer ce que j'ai fait lorsque je partirai d'ici. […] Non non cet idiot ne se doute de rien, il est bien trop amoureux de moi pour voir plus loin que le bout de sa cavité nasale. […] Ca n'a pas été facile, croit moi… […] Ce n'était pas vraiment Papyrus le problème darling, c'était surtout son ordure souriante de frère qui ne voulait pas me laisser en paix. […] Ne t'en fais pas pour Sans, il sera bien trop occupé à réconforter Papyrus une fois qu'il aura compris ce qu'on manigançait depuis le début pour venir s'en prendre à moi. […] Oui et bien 'le monstre le plus puissant de l'Underground après Asgore' sera ici alors que nous nous serons déjà bien loin, bien trop occupés auprès des plus grandes stars. […] D'accord, à tout à l'heure darling~ » Ca y est, son plan touche bientôt à sa fin. Il va bientôt pouvoir regagner le cœur de ses fans et retrouver la gloire qu'il a pu connaitre sous terre. Oui… tout s'est passé comme prévu sans le moindre problème… mais l'androïde n'a pas pris en compte que Sans pouvait apparaitre sans crier gare pour suivre l'intégralité de cette conversation téléphonique depuis le couloir.


	14. Le dernier acte (Chapitre Final)

**Chapitre 14) Le dernier acte**

Mettaton raccroche puis s'étire longuement, satisfait, mais en même temps écœuré lorsqu'il pense qu'il doit quitter la chambre pour aller rejoindre Papyrus et continuer de jouer la comédie avec lui. Il soupire puis se retourne vivement vers la porte lorsqu'il l'entend claquer dans son dos.

« C'est toi Papy- ?... L'androïde fronce les sourcils en remarquant que c'est Sans qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Il est adossé contre la porte qu'il a soigneusement fermé derrière lui, et il tient également la poignée dans son dos. Le robot préfère rester sur ses gardes quand il remarque que les orbites du squelette sont complètement vides. … Oh c'est toi… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-… Ce que je veux ?... Soudainement, l'œil bleu de Sans ne tarde pas à faire son apparition, et avec lui, un Gaster Blaster prend place au-dessus de son maître. Mettaton observe avec effroi la créature qui semble déjà préparer un laser qui lui est destiné. Heh… Je veux que tu sortes de la vie de mon frère. Tu t'es bien foutu d'lui huh ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer immédiatement sale enflure. L'androïde déglutit : alors comme ça il est au courant ?... Merde, comment a-t-il pu laisser cette ordure souriante contrecarrer ses plans comme ça… Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de céder à la panique.

-Du… du calme Sans… De quoi est-ce que tu parles encore ?... Il rit nerveusement lorsqu'il remarque que les pouvoirs du squelette accroissent et que les vêtements de ce dernier commencent à voler légèrement. Le Gaster Blaster se met à grogner, symbolisant toute la rage et la colère de son créateur vis-à-vis du robot.

-J'suis pas aussi naïf que mon frère l'ami : depuis le début j'ai senti qu'il y avait un truc qui cloche avec cette histoire… Heh… J'pensais pas que ça serait quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Le petit squelette referme son œil droit afin d'assimiler un clin d'œil à Mettaton, mais avec cet œil magique qui l'observe en retour, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce clin d'œil soit quelque chose de très positif. Welp, tu connais le refrain, pas vrai ? A cet instant, Sans relâche la poignée de la porte pour faire quelques pas en avant et hausse les épaules en plaçant ses mains devant lui, paumes dirigées vers le plafond, à la hauteur de ses épaules. Heheheh… **Brûle en enfer sale-** » Malheureusement, au même moment, Papyrus décide de faire irruption dans sa chambre. Il avait pour idée de réveiller son conjoint, mais son regard se pose à la place sur un Gaster Blaster ayant la gueule grande ouverte, prêt à tirer un rayon laser sur Mettaton. Ce dernier écarquille les yeux et ne loupe pas une telle occasion pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. L'androïde ne tarde donc pas à courir vers le plus jeune squelette pour venir se réfugier dans ses bras.

« Papy' chéri ! Heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps ! Ton frère a encore fait l'un de ses cauchemars et il m'accuse de choses affreuses ! Il a complètement perdu la tête… Le robot quitte les bras de Papyrus pour se réfugier derrière lui afin de crédibiliser sa peur pour Sans. Du côté du plus jeune, il observe soucieusement son grand frère qui reste dos au couple, les poings serrés. Il hésite un instant puis il finit par s'avancer vers le plus petit devant lequel il vient se placer avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

-Sans… C'est moi, Papyrus… Calme-toi frangin, ce n'était qu'un rêve… Tu fais peur à Mettaton, ce n'est pas bien d'effrayer ses amis comme ça tu sais ?... Le plus jeune entreprend de prendre son frère dans ses bras, mais à la seconde même où il est censé entrer en contact avec Sans, ce dernier se téléporte rapidement pour réapparaitre tout aussi vite devant Mettaton. Le petit squelette ne tarde pas à utiliser sa télékinésie pour envoyer valser le robot directement au rez-de-chaussée, lui faisant ainsi perdre quelques points de vie sous le regard horrifié de Papyrus. Le plus vieux des deux frères observe l'androïde se relever difficilement tandis qu'il murmure pour lui-même.

-Get Dunked On…

-SANS ! Le concerné sursaute et fait réapparaitre ses iris habituelles lorsqu'il entend son frère hurler son prénom dans son dos avant de se retourner vers lui. Il remarque que des larmes perlent aux orbites de son petit frère et qu'il le dévisage avec un regard méprisant. Le petit squelette fronce les sourcils, déterminé à ouvrir les yeux de Papyrus en ce qui concerne la vraie nature de ce robot de malheur.

-J'ai les idées parfaites claires et il n'est pas celui que tu crois Paps' ! Depuis le début il voulait juste se rapprocher de toi pour ensuite te jeter comme un vulgaire déchet ! Mais aux yeux du public ça sera Mettaton la victime de cette rupture, comme ça les médias pourront de nouveaux s'intéresser à lui ! Il remarque que son frère continue de le dévisager comme s'il avait un véritable inconnu en face de lui. Le regard de Sans s'emplie de tristesse lorsqu'il comprend que convaincre Papyrus ne va pas être chose aisée. … Allez bro'… me regarde pas comme ça… Je sais que c'est dur à croire… et… l'amour te rend probablement aveugle… mais crois-moi frérot, je ne veux que ton bien et tu le sais… Et ce gars-là n'entre pas dans la catégorie des choses bonnes pour toi Papyrus… De son côté, Mettaton profite de cette discussion pour courir rapidement vers la sortie. Cependant, une aura bleue ne tarde pas à l'entourer avant qu'il ne fasse machine arrière pour finir assis sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, le regard meurtrier que lui administre Sans ne tarde pas à le glacer jusqu'aux boulons.

-Arrête Sans… Le concerné redirige son attention vers son frère malgré le fait que sa magie continue d'opérer sur l'androïde.

-H… Hein… ? Papyrus ouvre les yeux pour l'amour de Dieu ! Je viens de surprendre Mettaton en pleine conversation téléphonique durant laquelle il expliquait son foutu plan ! Il n'est PAS amoureux de toi Paps' ! Il veut juste- !

-TAIT-TOI ! Le petit squelette obéit à contrecœur tandis que ses orbites se vident de nouveaux. Je pensais que tu avais enfin accepté notre relation… Que les choses allaient s'arranger… Nyeh Heh… A première vue je me suis trompé… Mais de là à inventer une histoire aussi stupide ! Tu me déçois beaucoup Sans ! Mettaton et moi nous nous aimons ! Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses puisque ça n'est pas prêt de changer !... Maintenant… arrête d'utiliser ta magie contre lui et va-t'en s'il te plaît… » Abasourdit par les paroles de son petit frère, Sans ne sait plus quoi faire pour lui ouvrir les yeux. De toute évidence, Mettaton va nier les faits et dire que le comportement du squelette est dû à l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars, donc inutile d'essayer de le faire parler. De son côté, Papyrus est convaincu que tout ça n'est rien d'autre qu'un nouveau stratagème mis en place par Sans pour faire en sorte qu'il rompe avec l'androïde. Le petit squelette soupire et ferme doucement les yeux pour réfléchir un instant, mais soudainement, son corps se retrouve propulsé vers l'avant tandis qu'il atterrit dans les bras de Papyrus pendant que sa barre de vie tombe à zéro. La tête sur l'épaule de son petit frère, l'œil magique de Sans s'active une dernière fois, et un tir de Gaster Blaster se fait entendre dans le salon. Horrifié, le corps de Papyrus se met à trembler lorsqu'il comprend que c'est Mettaton qui a attaqué son frère à l'aide d'un laser électrique. Le plus jeune des deux frères serrent malgré tout Sans dans ses bras tandis que sa magie de soin s'active déjà.

« S… Saans… Je… je… je suis désolé… reste avec moi frangin… Des larmes se mettent à ruisseler le long de ses joues lorsqu'il remarque que les jambes de son frère tombent déjà en poussière.

-Va voir Frisk bro'… et explique-lui la situation… elle saura quoi faire… Heh… Heheh… Je t'aime Papyrus. » Le corps du petit squelette explose en plusieurs petites particules de poussières qui s'envolent déjà dans les airs. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux encore remplient de chagrin, Papyrus observe l'âme de son grand frère se briser juste devant lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer. Suite à cette vision, il sent sa propre âme se craqueler à l'intérieur de son corps qui se remet à trembler de plus bel.

Papyrus est resté assis là une bonne trentaine de minutes, se rejouant tout ce qui vient de se passer dans sa tête, encore et encore. Ca n'aurait pas dû finir comme ça… Il aurait dû écouter les avertissements de Sans… mais maintenant… maintenant… il est… Le grand squelette s'essuie doucement les yeux avec le dos de sa main avant de se remettre debout pour quitter sa chambre. Son regard se pose immédiatement sur le canapé dont il ne reste pratiquement plus rien, et la seule partie plus ou moins intacte est recouverte par de la poussière. Donc… tout à l'heure… Sans a puisé dans ses dernières forces pour tuer Mettaton ?...

« Tu as toujours été si intelligent… sac d'os paresseux… » Des larmes se remettent à rouler le long de ses joues tandis qu'il ferme doucement les yeux pour repenser aux dernières paroles de son frère. Aller voir Frisk ? A quoi bon ? Le mal est fait. En une soirée, le jeune squelette a perdu son petit ami qui, au final, ne s'intéressait à lui que pour la gloire qu'il récolterait ensuite, et le pire de tout, il a perdu son grand frère qui, depuis le début, agissait pour son intérêt à lui… pour le protéger… Papyrus prend une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir ses yeux qui croisent ceux d'un de ses Gaster Blaster. Oui, il connait cette attaque, mais il n'a jamais voulu l'utiliser, la jugeant bien trop meurtrière à son goût… mais cette fois, elle lui sera d'une grande aide pour le dernier acte qu'il souhaite accomplir.

* * *

Voilà voilà, je pense que vous savez maintenant que les Happy Ending ne font pas vraiment partis de mes convictions :p En espérant tout de même que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Et merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages qui me font vraiment plaisir ^u^

Pour la suite, une fic' dans l'univers de Reapertale ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ; à bientôt !


End file.
